


I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventisei lettere, ventisei parole per raccontare il burrascoso rapporto che intercorre tra Roma e Bisanzio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [albioncheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albioncheshire/gifts).



> Scritto per il [Sillabario](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/88902.html) di Mari di Challenge; l'OC di Bisanzio (Costantinopoli o Impero Romano d'Oriente o come cavolo volete chiamarlo) è mio e sssolo mio. Impero Romano è Augusto Cornelio Collatino e Bisanzio è Costantino Flavio; Francus è Francis e non ci vuole un genio per arrivarci.  
> Nel caso qualcuno volesse sapere qualcosa di più sul loro rapporto vi invito a leggere quest'altra [robaccia qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1193664) che ho scritto.  
> Le parole sono equamente divise tra greco (perché Costantino è greco, duh), latino (perché Augusto è romano, duh) e due a caso in ebraico perché mi è venuto in mente soltanto quando era troppo tardi che né l'alfabeto latino né quello greco hanno le lettere J e W. Duh.  
> L'ultima cosa fondamentale da sapere è che, essenzialmente, le fasi del loro rapporto sono tre: una fase iniziale di odio reciproco, una fase intermedia di avvicinamento e una fase finale (man mano che ci si avvicina alla caduta dell'Impero Romano d'Occidente) in cui Augusto sta una merda (per essere chiari e semplificare il più possibile). In questo caso le fasi non sono in ordine cronologico ma sono convinta che si distinguano comunque abbastanza bene!  
> Ringrazio come sempre la mia bellissima [fidanzata](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com/) che ha letto tutto quello che ho scritto e li ha anche disegnati! Correte a vedere [quanto sono belli](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com/post/113453843583)!

**TAKE ME TO CHURCH**  

**A** νάγκη — _Ananche_ [personificazione del destino, del fato].

Fin dalla prima volta che i loro sguardi si sono incrociati Costantino ha saputo che quello che li spingeva uno verso l’altro era qualcosa di molto più forte della passione, molto più forte del desiderio e molto più forte perfino dell’odio reciproco.

«Costantinopoli» lo chiama a bassa voce Roma e in quell’unica parola Costantino riesce a sentire la sfumatura di comando che l’altro non prova nemmeno a nascondere; basta solo il suo nome a farlo infuriare e a fargli stringere le labbra in una smorfia di disprezzo.

Basta solo una parola eppure Costantino abbassa la testa e lo raggiunge sul letto, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe e lasciando che la mano dell’altro gli accarezzi i capelli e il viso esattamente come fa con i suoi cani; Costantino chiude gli occhi e tenta di trovare la forza di allontanarsi ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli impedisce di farlo e lo tiene inchiodato sul letto.

«Stai fermo» ordina Roma con lo stesso tono di voce di poco prima e Costantino trema e freme di odio, disgusto e desiderio allo stesso tempo; chiude ogni parte fragile del suo animo da qualche parte nella propria mente e lascia che il proprio corpo rifletta soltanto l’accettazione che Augusto desidera. _Questo non è quello che voglio_ , si ripete lentamente mentre si piega per l’ennesima volta alla volontà di Roma con più rassegnazione di quanto non desidererebbe provare.

Pensieri e ricordi gli invadono la mente e Costantino rammenta con precisione nitida Grecia raccontargli dei poeti e dei filosofi che discutevano di ἀνάγκη— la potenza del destino, la necessità inalterabile — e dei sacerdoti che adoravano quel concetto come una vera e propria divinità; ricorda come ascoltava, da bambino, con gli occhi spalancati e in completo silenzio per non perdere nemmeno una singola parole.

« _Neanche gli dei combattono contro ἀνάγκη, Byzàntion»_ ricorda quelle parole e perfino ora — con la luce della verità che splende dentro di lui e la certezza dell’esistenza di un unico Dio — non può fare a meno di chiedersi se quella forza che lo spinge verso Augusto non sia proprio il Fato.

  
**B** āsĭum — _Bacio_.

La stanza è completamente immersa nel buio, la finestra è chiusa e le tende sono tirate per assicurarsi che non filtri nemmeno la più debole luce a disturbare il sonno di cui entrambi hanno grande bisogno; Augusto ha dormito quasi per dodici ore dopo le fatiche dell’ennesima campagna bellica contro i germani e quando finalmente apre gli occhi impiega ben poco tempo a rendersi conto che Costantino non è più tra le sue braccia.

«Costantinopoli» Augusto lo richiama a bassa voce, cercando di abituare gli occhi all’oscurità della stanza e riuscendo finalmente a scorgere la figura del ragazzo seduto sul bordo del letto.

Costantino non risponde e rimane immobile nella stessa posizione, costringendo Roma a tirarsi a sedere eposargli una mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Cosa stai facendo?» gli chiede con un sospiro stanco e tanto basta perché Costantino si volti tra le sue braccia, sistemandosi contro il suo petto senza parlare.

Augusto rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, aspettando inutilmente che l’altro risponda o faccia qualcosa per fargli capire cosa non va; «perché eri sveglio?» domanda infine quando si rende conto che non sarà Costantino a parlare per primo, stringendolo meglio tra le braccia.

«Non avevo nessun bisogno di dormire quasi tredici ore» si limita a rispondere Costantinopoli, con una durezza nella voce che Augusto non capisce e non vuole capire.

«Avresti potuto comunque rimanere con me» quasi lo rimprovera in quel modo prima di notare la strana espressione dipinta sul viso dell’altro e il modo in cui si stringe a lui.

«Quando dovrai partire di nuovo?» gli domanda il ragazzo con un filo di voce, prima di premere le labbra contro le sue in un bacio tiepido e tremante; «non partire di nuovo» non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, coinvolgendolo in quel bacio tanto diverso da quelli affamati e arrabbiati ai quali Augusto è abituato.

«Non partire di nuovo» ripete Costantino con le labbra ancora premute contro quelle di Augusto, sperando che questo — il dolore e la paura e la rassegnazione e l’accettazione della propria condizione — basti a farlo rimanere.

  
**C** onstantinopolis — _Costantinopoli_.

Camminano fianco a fianco nella via di Mezzo osservando in silenzio i colonnati e i negozi affollati dagli abitanti affaccendati; la città è piena di mille colori e Augusto non può fare a meno di sorridere nell’assistere a quello spettacolo che anima le strade e tutto sommato anche il proprio cuore; «non sarà mai ai livelli della mia Roma ma in fondo la tua città non è poi così male».

Non ha nemmeno bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che la bocca di Costantino è tirata in una smorfia indispettita: lo conosce fin troppo bene ormai e sa che certe dimostrazioni di superiorità lo fanno infuriare più di ogni altra cosa.

Continuano a camminare mentre il silenzio lentamente cala di nuovo su di loro, contribuendo all’atmosfera ovattata che si respira nelle vicinanze del Gran Palazzo; una volta entrati nel foro e superata la Porta della Chalke fanno il loro ingresso nel palazzo di Daphne e Augusto si limita a lanciare un’occhiata alla statua della ninfa che conosce tanto bene — in fin dei conti è stato lui a donarla a Costantino e alla sua città.

«Siamo diretti alle terme, Augusto?» domanda Costantino tutto ad un tratto, spezzando di nuovo il silenzio con un basso mormorio per non disturbare i funzionari che lavorano all’interno del palazzo; «perché se è così non capisco tutto questo bisogno di mistero».

Augusto sorride divertito ma si limita a passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle e a continuare a camminare per i corridoi del sontuoso palazzo, lasciando che l’altro maceri nel mistero ancora per un poco.

Quando finalmente arrivano ai bagni di Zuxippo Augusto sorride più del solito e Costantino si rende conto di non sapere cosa dire: il silenzio permea le stanze e le uniche due persone presenti sono, in effetti, loro due.

«È per questo che mi hai portato qui?» chiede finalmente nel momento esatto in cui Augusto lo stringe a sé e gli accarezza i fianchi con le grandi mani che finiscono, come sempre, per farlo rabbrividire; «per stare soli?»

«Per stare soli in un posto che ami, Costantinopoli» è l’unica risposta che riceve da Augusto.

 

**D** amnātĭo — _Perdizione_.

Costantino si aggrappa a quel concetto come se da esso dipendesse tutta la loro salvezza — e in effetti, riflette la parte razionale di Augusto, l’idea dal punto di vista dell’altro è proprio questa.

Dannazione: quella parola gli rimbomba nella mente e gli fa perdere il senso di ciò che gli sta intorno, trasformando ogni singola cosa in un baratro di dolore e follia; dannazione, ripete la voce di Costantino da qualche parte al suo fianco ma quando Augusto si volta per individuarlo e costringerlo a stare zitto si ritrova a fissare il vuoto delle sue stanze.

Ogni volta che fanno l’amore, ogni volta che Augusto tenta di fargli capire cosa scatena nel proprio cuore, ogni volta che si sforza di trovare le parole giuste per esprimere cose che non hai mai dovuto — o voluto — trasportare al di fuori della propria testa, quell’unica parola rimbomba nell’aria e lampeggia negli occhi di Costantino riuscendo a trascinare Roma in un vortice di follia.

Costantino è tanto preoccupato dei loro peccati, di quello che dovrebbero e non dovrebbero fare che Augusto non può fare a meno di chiedersi se non faccia l’amore con lui ancora per pura e semplice costrizione — com’è stato all’inizio e come ha pensato sarebbe stato per molto tempo.

Sogna di stringerlo tra le braccia, tra il calore soffocante che la febbre gli causa, e non si rende conto che in tutto quel tempo Costantino è sempre stato al suo fianco, impegnato a prendersi cura di lui; sogna di stringerlo e nel sonno lo chiama per nome una, due, cinque, dieci, cento volte.

«Augusto..» mormora Costantino con preoccupazione crescente nella voce, tamponando piano il panno bagnato sulla fronte bollente dell’altro che però non sembra nemmeno sentirlo.

Augusto si agita tra le lenzuola, lottando contro la febbre crescente e il delirio che lo lascia senza forze ad ogni nuova ondata di pensieri e visioni: Costantino sparisce, Costantino cede alla paura e alle minacce che sente ogni singolo giorno dalle bocche di quei serpenti che chiama vescovi.

«Augusto!» lo richiama Costantino, ma Roma non sente e cade sempre più a fondo nella disperazione.

 

**Ἔ** ρως — _Eros_ [amore fisico, desiderio].

Ci sono periodi in cui Augusto lo chiude nelle sue stanze e non gli permette di uscire per ore e ore, giorni e giorni. Costantino sa che non dovrebbe essere così tanto felice quando succede — a volte si ferma a riflettere su quanto dovrebbe invece disgustarlo o su quanto dovrebbe desiderare scappare via da quelle stanze e non tornare mai più — ma le sensazioni che si scatenano nel suo corpo e nella sua mente sono troppo forti perché lui riesca a combatterle e ricacciarle indietro.

Augusto è grande e imponente rispetto a lui, Augusto si erge sopra Costantino impedendogli di prestare attenzione a qualsiasi altra cosa che non siano i loro corpi stretti e nudi. Costantino si aggrappa alle ampie spalle del romano e lascia che Augusto lo prenda per l'ennesima volta, che lo faccia suo ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora.

Roma sembra non stancarsi mai di fare l'amore con lui — Costantino quasi ride amaramente a quel pensiero, sapendo perfettamente quante altre persone Augusto porta nelle proprie stanze, quanti sono i suoi schiavi e quanti altri hanno la fortuna di poter essere scelti da lui — e perfino quando crolla stremato sul letto e lo stringe tra le braccia Costantino riesce a sentire il desiderio bruciante che ancora gli scorre dentro.

Lo sente nel modo in cui Augusto lo stringe — nel modo in cui si compiace di quanto sia piccolo e sottile rispetto a lui --, lo sente nel modo in cui Augusto lo bacia e percorre il suo corpo con le mani, finendo sempre inevitabilmente a stringergli i fianchi stretti o a posare le mani sulla sua schiena in un modo che non è altro se non possessivo.

La verità però è che il desiderio non fa parte soltanto di Roma, per quanto Costantino vorrebbe: la verità è che è prima ancora che Augusto possa spingerlo sul letto Costantino è già in ginocchio ad aspettare le attenzioni dell'altro.

La verità è che Costantino ha bisogno di essere preso e di sentirsi di sua proprietà — e per quanto possa negarlo ormai anche Augusto se n'è reso conto.  


 

**Φ** θόνος — _Fthònos_ [gelosia].

Non è soltanto il desiderio ad essere reciproco — Costantino se ne rende conto molto tempo più tardi, quando Augusto si sforza così tanto di non dimostrarlo da risultare semplicemente ovvio: la gelosia è un'altro fattore che caratterizza da entrambe le parti quella relazione tanto sbagliata e complessa e confusa.

Costantino vorrebbe non esserlo, vorrebbe essere capace di ignorare gli schiavi di Augusto e le bellissime donne con le quali passa il suo tempo, vorrebbe essere capace di fare come all'inizio e riuscire semplicemente ad odiarlo per questo. Più il tempo passa, però, più il pensiero di Augusto con qualcun altro riesce a farlo soffrire come mai avrebbe creduto prima: qualcosa dentro di lui continua a ripetere che non dovrebbe essere così, che la gelosia è un sentimento che implica amore e che lui non dovrebbe provare nulla per Augusto se non lo stesso forte e bruciante odio che provava all’inizio. Ma la realtà dei fatti è che Costantino soffre e per quanto si sforzi di fingere anche Augusto lo sa e se ne compiace.

«Perché parlavi con quell'uomo ieri sera?» la domanda che Augusto gli pone è intrisa di rabbia, frustrazione e paura e Costantino spalanca gli occhi con sorpresa, cercando di assegnare un senso a ciascuno di quei sentimenti.

Augusto non è geloso, no, Augusto è possessivo: Augusto lo vede come un oggetto da tenere al sicuro, come una corona o un qualsiasi altro gioiello che deve essere suo, suo e di nessun altro, un gioiello che non può nemmeno essere guardato da qualcuno senza il suo permesso.

«Non mi è più permesso nemmeno parlare?» domanda amaramente e tanto basta perché Augusto stringa le labbra in una smorfia infastidita e gli dica che no, non gli è permesso fare nulla senza che lui sia d'accordo.

Costantino non sa che cosa dovrebbe pensare e tantomeno sa che cosa dovrebbe provare —nonostante una voce dentro di sé gli suggerisca che la risposta giusta sia, per l'ennesima volta, _odio_ — e tutto quello che riesce a fare è lasciare che Augusto prenda il controllo su di lui anche in quell'ultimo modo.

 

**G** allĭa — _Gallia_.

Ci sono dei momenti in cui Augusto riesce a cogliere una sfumatura di qualcosa che non è odio negli occhi di Costantino -- non saprebbe come chiamarlo e di certo non si azzarda a credere che si possa trattare di amore; ci sono dei momenti in cui Costantino arriva perfino a sorridergli in una sorta di incoraggiamento che ha il potere di fare molto di più per Augusto, di renderlo felice e sicuro e perfino meno solo.

Quando Francus è con loro Costantino diventa un'altra persona e si rivolge ad Augusto come se fossero davvero una famiglia — che in fondo è tutto quello che Augusto ha sempre voluto. Sa quanto grande è l'affetto che Francus prova per lui, lo vede da come si comporta con lui, dal modo in cui i suoi occhi brillano ogni volta che apre bocca per raccontare una delle sue storie, dal modo in cui si aggrappa a lui, dal fatto che insiste per poter dormire insieme a lui ogni singola notte.

Augusto sa e vede quanto Francus lo ami e sa perfettamente che anche Costantino riesce a vederlo — e con il tempo ha capito che è proprio questo che lo rende più umano e forse più buono agli occhi dell'altro, con il tempo ha capito che è proprio questo che Costantino apprezza più di mille battaglie vinte e territori conquistati.

«Gioca con me!» esclama il bambino interrompendo le sue riflessioni, correndo a piedi scalzi tra l'erba e i fiori che crescono rigogliosi nel giardino di casa; Roma ride di rimando nel vedere suo figlio così tanto felice e il sorriso di Costantino che si gode il sole e l'aria fresca a poca distanza da loro.

«Padre, padre!» lo richiama Francus ridendo allegramente, tirando la mano di Costantino per farsi rincorrere ed invitando di nuovo con lo sguardo anche Augusto a fare lo stesso. Costantino lo guarda e gli rivolge un sorriso pacato e quasi dolce ed è con gioia e speranza nel cuore che Augusto li segue e si lascia trascinare in quel gioco di cui non è certo di conoscere le regole.

 

**H** ĕbĕs — _Languido_.

Costantino si sistema contro il suo petto esattamente come potrebbe fare un gatto, stiracchiandosi appena e aderendo il più possibile contro la pelle ormai quasi bollente di Augusto: sono stesi al sole nei giardini da quasi tre ore -- da quando Roma ha mandato via ogni schiavo o servitore e in quei giardini sono rimasti soltanto loro due, impegnati a fare l'amore tra l'erba fresca e il terreno appena smosso che lascia tracce sulle vesti candide di Costantino — e per quanto il sole cominci ad essere davvero troppo forte nessuno dei due sembra avere l'intenzione di muoversi.

«Augusto..» mormora piano Costantino con un tono di voce talmente languido e somigliante alle fusa di un gatto da riuscire quasi da solo ad eccitare nuovamente Augusto, che stringe più forte l'orientale tra le braccia e lo fa premere meglio contro di sé.

«Mi piaci quando fai così» è l'unica frase di senso compiuto che riesce a formulare ed è felice che Costantino sia così tanto di buon umore da aver deciso di lasciar perdere qualsiasi risposta sfrontata e da essersi limitato a strofinare appena il viso contro il suo collo. Sono questi i momenti che Augusto ama, è questo il modo di comportarsi di Costantino che ama più di ogni altra cosa — nonostante si diverta sempre moltissimo a vederlo arrabbiato o infastidito: il modo in cui si arrende a lui, il modo in cui si lascia andare tra le sue braccia e non sembra aspettare altro che un bacio o una carezza, il modo in cui lascia che Augusto lo tocchi ovunque senza fare storie.

«Rimani qui» bisbiglia impercettibilmente tra i capelli scuri di Costantino come se non volesse farsi sentire, limitandosi a stringerlo meglio e ad affondare il viso tra le ciocche morbide. _Rimani qui_ , sussurra di nuovo una voce nella sua testa, _non te ne andare_ , _non lasciarmi mai_ , _continua a comportarti come stai facendo ora_.

«Hai detto qualcosa?» domanda Costantino con gli occhi socchiusi, posando un bacio lieve sulla sua spalla e tutto quello che Augusto riesce a fare è stringerlo più forte e scuotere la testa.

 

**I** rrŭbescĕre — _Arrossire_.

«L'abito ti dona molto, Costantinopoli» commenta Augusto con un sorriso sornione prontamente nascosto nella coppa di vino che tiene tra le mani, nonostanteil suo sguardo rimanga fisso sul corpo sottile di Costantino fasciato da quell'abito bianco preso in prestito da una delle sue schiave; «dovresti indossarlo sempre».

Costantino lo fissa senza dire una parola, limitandosi a stringere i denti senza nemmeno provare a nascondere l'irritazione che scorre come un fiume dentro di sé; Augusto sorride di nuovo e rimane sdraiato sul triclinio, sorseggiando con aria pensierosa il vino ormai quasi finito.

«Voltati» comanda con una singola parola dopo aver fatto passare abbastanza tempo per poter mettere davvero in imbarazzo Costantino — che difatti arrossisce furiosamente e nonostante questo gli obbedisce e si volta con lentezza.

Augusto fissa lo sguardo sulla schiena completamente nuda dell'altro, ammirando in silenzio la pelle scura e perfetta e quelle linee spigolose così tanto diverse da quelle a cui è abituato.

«Saresti una donna perfetta» mormora con un sorriso divertito nel vedere come Costantino stringe i pugni e si sforza in ogni modo di non rispondere a quelle provocazioni; «anzi, mi correggo, sei una donna perfetta».

Costantino sivolta di scatto, cercando qualcosa da dire e tentando in ogni modo di nascondere il rossore e l'imbarazzo e la vergogna che prova in quel momento — quella che prova sempre per colpa di quell'uomo tanto bravo a tormentarlo in ogni senso possibile. Augusto quasi sogghigna nel vederlo così fragile e a disagio: si mette a sedere, allarga le braccia e lascia che sia Costantino a venire da lui, a sedersi sulle sue gambe con tutta l'obbedienza che desidera, a sospirare e a fremere per il contatto improvviso delle sue mani grandi e ruvide contro la propria pelle morbida.

«Sei la mia donna, lo sai» mormora a poca distanza dalle labbra di Costantino che geme di dolore e disperazione e si aggrappa alle sue spalle con bisogno, affondando senza quasi più rendersene conto nell'abisso della vergogna.

Augusto sorride per l'ennesima volta mentre pensa che tutto sommato quel vestito non rimarrà addosso a Costantino ancora per molto tempo.

 

**J** ōdh Jōdh — _Dio_.

«Confiteor Deo omnipotenti et vobis, fratres, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo, opere, et omissione mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Ideo precor beatam Mariam semper Virginem, omnes Angelos et Sanctos, et vos, fratres, orare pro me ad Dominum Deum nostrum. Misereatur nostri Omnipotens Deus et, dimissis peccatis nostris, perducat nos ad vitam aeternam. Amen» la cantilena latina rimbomba tra le pareti della chiesa completamente deserta e Augusto non ha nemmeno bisogno di avvicinarsi a Costantino per sentire quale tra le tante preghiere abbia scelto in particolare.

Una preghiera di penitenza, riflette quasi con disgusto, cercando di allontanare la sensazione bruciante che tra di loro ci sia sempre e comunque qualcosa di più grande — che poi Costantino lo chiami Dio e lui invece _pura follia_ è un altro discorso.

Si chiede perché, poi, Costantino sembri sempre rinato dopo ogni singola messa, preghiera o semplice momento di solitudine in una di quelle chiese che Augusto disprezza tanto — si chiede come sia possibile che centinaia e centinaia di persone credano in qualcosa che nemmeno possono vedere. Si chiede perché tutte queste persone dimostrino amore e felicità per una divinità che nemmeno promette di esaudire le loro richieste.

Si chiede infine se Costantino metterà sempre e comunque quell'assurda divinità prima di lui -- prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, compresa la propria salute — o se invece un giorno tornerà alla ragione e si renderà conto di quanto folle sia pregare in un Dio che condanna tutto quello che Costantino _è_.

«Deus meus, ex toto corde paenitet me omnium meorum peccatorum, eaque detestor, quia peccando, non solum poenas a Te iuste statutas promeritus sum, sed praesertim quia offendi Te, summum bonum, ac dignum qui super omnia diligaris. Ideo firmiter propono, adiuvante gratia Tua, de cetero me non peccaturum peccandique occasiones proximas fugiturum. Amen» cantilena di nuovo Costantino e nell'udire l'ennesima preghiera di penitenza e di denuncia dei propri peccati Augusto non può fare altro che lasciare la chiesa a grandi passi e finire per affogare la propria rabbia tra il vino e le gambe di qualche puttana.

 

**K** arus — _Diletto, amato_.

L'anello che gli ha regalato brilla alla luce delle fiamme del camino e mentre Costantino lo ammira in silenzio Augusto non può fare altro che sorridere per la soddisfazione che prova: ha riflettuto molto su quale regalo poter fare a Costantino senza correre il rischio di farlo innervosire o, peggio ancora, infuriare e quell'anello si è rivelato essere la scelta più giusta che potesse prendere.

Costantino è completamente nudo e Augusto ha la possibilità di ammirare quel corpo perfetto — quella pelle scura, quei fianchi sottili, quelle linee tanto femminili — senza dover immaginare cosa ci sia al di sotto delle vesti. L'anello d'oro splende al dito di Costantino che è ancora impegnato ad osservarlo con un'espressione che Augusto non è certo di saper determinare.

«Perché?» chiede l'orientale dopo minuti e minuti di silenzio e Roma sorride compiaciuto della domanda che aspettava dall'esatto istante in cui gli ha infilato al dito quel particolare regalo; «perché mi hai fatto un regalo simile?»

«Toglilo» è l'unica parola che esce dalla sua bocca e anche se Costantino ora lo guarda con quell'espressione tanto stupita e a tratti perfino preoccupata Augusto rimane in silenzio, aspettando che gli obbedisca.

Quando finalmente Costantino si ritrova con l'anello poggiato nel palmo della mano Augusto sorride ancora più apertamente, facendogli segno di raggiungerlo tra i cuscini e le coperte, aprendo le gambe per farlo sistemare con comodità in quella posizione che entrambi amano tanto.

«Guardalo attentamente» gli sussurra vicino all'orecchio, portando la mano destra a scostare i capelli scuri di Costantino dalle sue spalle e approfittandone per posare qualche bacio umido sul collo nudo dell'altro.

Costantino porta di nuovo lo sguardo sull'anello — soffermandosi di nuovo sulla pietra dello stesso colore della fascia di porpora che Augusto indossa durante le occasioni importanti, sull'oro brillante e dei simboli incisi con dovizia all'esterno dell'anello. Non nota nulla che risponda alla domanda e Augusto ride di nuovo.

«Dentro» gli sussurra quasi dolcemente ed è solo quando Costantino guarda meglio legge quell'unica parola incisa all'interno dell'anello — quel _karus_ , nascosto agli occhi di tutti tranne che ai loro — che capisce ogni cosa.

  
**Λ** ύπη — _Lùpe_ [dolore].

«Ahia» il tono di voce di Augusto è quanto di più simile al lamento di un ragazzino che Costantino abbia mai sentito: si agita sul letto con una smorfia di dolore sulle labbra e la disperazione negli occhi e sotto sotto Costantino non può fare a meno che ridere mentalmente per quel comportamento così tanto infantile.

«Cosa abbiamo imparato da questo, Augusto?» gli chiede esattamente come potrebbe fare una mamma, stando attendo a fasciargli il polpaccio senza dargli fastidio; l'ennesima smorfia sul viso di Roma gli fa immaginare che i suoi tentativi non siano stati esattamente utili.

«Non lo so, che cosa abbiamo imparato? Che non sei un granché come medico?» sbuffa Augusto prima di gemere per l'improvvisa tirata di capelli che, sinceramente, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi da Costantino.

«Che non devi giocare a combattere con i tuoi figli quando sei ubriaco fradicio perché rischi di cadere e farti male e io non sarò sempre così disposto ad occuparmi delle tue ferite» sibila Costantino freddando Augusto con lo sguardo e tornando a concentrarsi su quella stupida, piccola ferita per la quale Roma si lamenta tanto.

È tornato a casa con ferite molto più gravi — ricorda una delle numerose campagne contro i Parti e la certezza che se Augusto fosse stato umano probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuto —, ha sofferto mentalmente e fisicamente per cose molto più gravi. Entrambi lo sanno, entrambi l'hanno provato, entrambi lo provano ancora ed entrambi sanno che continueranno a provarlo fino alla fine della loro esistenza.

Augusto gli ha parlato spesso di quanto dispiacere gli desse l'idea che anche Francus — e Antonio e Heracles e Gupta e tutti i piccoli che Roma considera figli suoi — un giorno dovessero provare la sofferenza che loro già conoscono.

La sofferenza di un intero popolo, di un intero paese o di un intero impero — ed è per questo che Costantino in fondo è tanto disposto a prendersi cura di Augusto, perché poche altre persone _come loro_ esistono ancora per poter comprendere che cosa significa essere un impero ed essere torti, lacerati e spezzati fino all’estremo.

  
**Μ** έλλω — _Mèllo_ [avere intenzione di, indugiare].

A volte Costantino pensa che potrebbe dirglielo: immagina di sedersi sulle sue gambe, prendergli il viso tra le mani e chiedergli di parlare di quello che c'è tra di loro, di quello che provano l'uno per l'altro. Immagina di spiegargli come il silenzio tra di loro sia un male, come la confusione che regna sui loro reciproci sentimenti non faccia altro che farli soffrire, come l'incertezza e la paura li portino soltanto a stare male.

Immagina come Augusto potrebbe annuire e dargli ragione — ultimamente lo fa sempre più spesso, con grande stupore di Costantino —, immagina come anche lui finirebbe per parlargli di quello che prova e dei suoi sentimenti, immagina come finirebbero per baciarsi e stringersi nel calore confortante dei loro corpi sapendo finalmente che quello che provano è reciproco, bello e importante.

Immagina come finirebbero per fare l'amore, per la prima volta da secoli senza più la paura che sia tutto puro e semplice bisogno o desiderio, immagina come finalmente Augusto gli direbbe che lo ama e che lo vuole al suo fianco, immagina come finalmente potrebbe smettere di sentirsi poco più che la sua puttana o il suo divertimento personale.

«Augusto..» comincia in quel modo la frase che si è preparato mentalmente per così tanto tempo — ho bisogno di parlare con te: sembra tanto stupido essere così insicuri su una frase simile eppure dopo anni e anni Costantino non è ancora certo che vada del tutto bene — e quando Roma lo guarda con curiosità, Costantino dischiude le labbra che portare finalmente a termine quello che desidera e che ha sempre desiderato.

«Francus e Antonio stanno giocando in giardino da quasi due ore, forse dovresti controllare se sono ancora vivi» ma questo è tutto quello che esce dalle sue labbra e mentre Augusto sorride e si alza per uscire la sua mente gli urla quanto sia stato stupido.

A volte Costantino pensa che potrebbe rivelargli tutto quello che prova e parlare chiaramente dei loro sentimenti reciproci: poi la realtà lo riporta con i piedi per terra e con amarezza finisce per rendersi conto di non avere né il coraggio né la volontà per farlo.

  
**Ν** ομίζω — _Nomìzo_ [reputare, stimare].

«Ma hai fatto davvero tutte queste cose?» domanda Antonio con un luccichio negli occhi che esprime in pieno quello che sta provando in quel preciso momento, mentre Augusto è impegnato in uno dei suoi soliti racconti pieni di popoli lontani, terre meravigliose e strabilianti avventure.

«Certo che l'ha fatto!» risponde immediatamente Francus con un'espressione accigliata, seduto con orgoglio sulle gambe di suo padre; «se dice che è così allora è vero!»

Costantino non può fare a meno di sorridere nel vedere come Francus sia sempre pronto a difendere in ogni modo Augusto — è quella la dimostrazione di quanto lo ami, di quanto bene gli voglia, di quanto sia fiero e orgoglioso di averlo come padre.

Anche Augusto lo sa, per questo sorride con gioia e scompiglia i capelli del ragazzino prima di posargli un bacio dolcissimo sulla fronte: «avete sentito Francus? Mai dubitare delle mie parole!»

«Mamma dice che esageri tanto» bisbiglia Heracles nascosto tra le braccia di Costantino, causando l'ennesima risata fragorosa di Augusto che stringe più forte Francus e si china verso Gupta che lo osserva, attento a non perdersi nemmeno una parola.

«Oh, questo è perché la tua mamma non sa perdere» si limita a replicare Roma, ridendo dello sguardo accigliato di Heracles che si divincola dall'abbraccio di Costantino per replicare a quelle ingiuste accuse.

Costantino osserva i bambini con una smorfia allo stesso tempo divertita e preoccupata, finendo per posare di nuovo lo sguardo su Augusto, impegnato a vantarsi delle sue facili conquiste in Grecia e a raccontare storie meravigliose che fanno brillare di emozione gli occhi di Francus e Antonio.

Ci sono tante persone che ammirano le capacità militari, tattiche e governative di Roma: perfino i nemici di quel grande impero sono sempre stati costretti ad ammettere che Augusto è superiore alla maggior parte del mondo conosciuto.

I suoi figli lo ammirano: partendo da Francus che sembra adorare ogni singola azione del padre, passando per Antonio e finendo per contagiare perfino Heracles e Gupta.

Nessuno lo ammira più di quanto faccia lui e questo Costantino lo sa perfettamente: dirlo ad Augusto, però, è tutta un'altra storia.

  
**O** ἷκος — _Oikos_ [casa].

«Prima o poi ti deciderai a tornare a casa» commenta amaramente Augusto, abbandonando la spada insanguinata per terra prima di lasciarsi cadere ai piedi di Costantino e poggiare la fronte contro le gambe dell'altro; Costantino si china a stringerlo tra le braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli come se volesse confortarlo e fargli dimenticare in qualche modo l'ennesima guerra per difendere i confini, l'ennesima campagna per tenere al sicuro i suoi figli e il suo impero, l'ennesimo conflitto che non ha portato altro che dolore e sofferenza perfino nel cuore di chi un tempo amava combattere più di ogni altra cosa.

«Torniamo a casa ora, Augusto, insieme» bisbiglia piano tra i capelli di Roma che si lascia stringere come non ha mai fatto prima; Costantino gli accarezza le spalle e la schiena nel vano tentativo di confortarlo e rassicurarlo in quel modo.

Casa è tra le sue braccia, casa è nel loro letto, casa è nel calore confortevole dei loro corpi nudi, casa è nel camminare a piedi nudi contro la marmo freddo e baciarsi contro le colonne altrettanto gelide, casa sono i giardini rigogliosi e le voci delle persone per strada, casa sono i bambini che giocano spensierati in quello stesso giardino o tra i corridoi del palazzo, casa è il modo in cui Augusto stringe Costantino tra le braccia durante la notte, casa è Costantino che si lascia stringere e proteggere e abbracciare come mai ha accettato di fare prima.

«Ho il mio dovere da fare, Costantinopoli» sospira Augusto contro ogni desiderio e sentimento che gli invadono la testa e Costantino non può fare altro che stringerlo più forte e rimanere in silenzio per quelle che sembrano ore.

«Allora rimarrò con te fino a quando non vorrai tornare» si limita a rispondere quando finalmente Augusto sembra essersi calmato abbastanza da accettare una risposta simile.

Casa è l'abbraccio in cui lo stringe subito dopo Augusto, casa è Costantino che lo ripulisce dal sangue degli uomini che ha ucciso e gli fascia le ferite nonostante tutto, casa è Augusto che piange come un bambino tra le braccia della persona che ama fino a quando il sonno e la stanchezza non hanno la meglio su di lui.

  
**P** ossĭdēre — _Possedere_.

Il rumore delle natiche di Costantino che sbattono contro i suoi fianchi ha il potere di eccitare Augusto ancora più di quanto già non sia — il che potrebbe sembrargli davvero impossibile se solo non si fosse appena sentito stretto ancora più forte nel caldo asfissiante del corpo del _suo_ orientale. Costantino geme senza più controllo, seduto sul grembo di Roma e aggrappato alle sue spalle, stretto tra le braccia che gli circondano la schiena e lo premono contro il petto dell'uomo.

«Sei mio, Costantino, sei mio, sei solo mio» ripete Augusto in una litania che suona quasi come una preghiera mentre solleva di scatto il bacino per spingersi ancora più a fondo nel corpo di Costantino — che geme, geme di nuovo ed è costretto a nascondersi contro il suo collo per cercare di fare meno rumore.

Sono stretti e vicinissimi ed entrambi si premono l'uno contro l'altro, si aggrappano come se la loro vita dipendesse da questo e da niente altro: Augusto spinge ancora più forte e Costantino quasi singhiozza contro la sua spalla, annuendo freneticamente alla domanda appena posta dal romano.

«Dillo!» e quell'unica parola è un ordine che tutto sommato non risulta così tanto sgraditoa Costantino — che si scosta quel tanto che basta per guardarlo negli occhi e con un tremolio spossato nella voce si sforza per far uscire quel «sono tuo, sono solo tuo» che riesce a soddisfare Augusto più di qualsiasi atto fisico.

«Sei solo mio, sei mio, sei solo mio» cantilena di nuovo Augusto, ribaltando le posizioni e premendo Costantino contro il letto con tutta la forza che ha a disposizione, risistemandosi tra le sue gambe e riprendendo a spingere dentro di lui.

Costantino è ormai così tanto perso in quelle spinte da non riuscire più nemmeno a controllare la voce: Augusto lo guarda compiaciuto contorcersi tra le lenzuola e perdere del tutto il controllo, donarsi completamente a lui esattamente come ha sempre dovuto fare.

Costantino è suo, solo suo, soltanto suo e Augusto viene dentro di lui con un gemito appagato dovuto più a quell'ultimo pensiero che a tutto il resto.

  
**Q** uestŭs — _Rimprovero_.

«Leggi troppo» esordisce Augusto tutto ad un tratto, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi o sollevare la testa dal comodo cuscino che il grembo di Costantino forma per lui; «passi tutta la giornata a leggere» aggiunge per irritarlo senza che ce ne sia il bisogno: Costantinopoli lo sta già guardando con le sopracciglia inarcate e quell'espressione che di solito usa per fargli capire che ha appena detto qualcosa di estremamente stupido.

«Tu invece leggi troppo poco» si limita a replicare quest'ultimo, tornando a concentrare tutta la propria attenzione sul libro che tiene tra le mani e sul piacere che gli provocano gli ultimi raggi di sole di quel giorno di primavera.

Augusto è indeciso tra il ridere e lo sbuffare e alla fine opta per un verso che Costantino non riesce ad interpretare, voltandosi su un fianco e affondando il viso tra le gambe dell'orientale, sorridendo di nascosto nel sentirlo sobbalzare.

«Ci sono cose molto più interessanti da fare» mormora dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, mordicchiando per scherzo l'interno coscia di Costantino che freme, si irrigidisce appena e cerca istintivamente di scostarsi — immediatamente bloccato dalle mani di Augusto che lo tengono fermo in quella precisa posizione; «più interessanti rispetto a leggere qualche noioso libro».

«Ah, davvero?» domanda Costantino con un malcelato tremito nella voce, finendo per chiudere il libro e poggiarlo a terra esattamente come voleva Augusto; «cosa, per esempio?»

Roma sorride brevemente prima di mordere appena più forte la coscia dell'orientale e sollevare lo sguardo su di lui: «considerare me!» esclama come se avesse appena detto la cosa più ovvia del mondo, ricevendo in tutta risposta una botta sulla testa data proprio con il libro che avrebbe tanto desiderato veder sparire.

Augusto finisce per atterrare Costantino sull'erba, ergendosi sopra di lui e afferrando il libro soltanto per lanciarlo via, da qualche parte tra i cespugli; ignora del tutto il rimprovero dell'altro e si accinge a portare a termine la missione che dall'inizio di quella giornata si era prefissato.

Non sia mai che Costantino possa davvero preferire un libro rispetto a lui.

 

**Ρ** ώμη — Roma.

Augusto gli descrive le meraviglie di Roma e attraverso la sua voce Costantino riesce a vedere davanti a sé le cose di cui parla: il Tempio di Giove Ottimo Massimo è ancora integro e bellissimo, con il tetto di un bronzo della qualità più fine scelta tra tutti i territori del mondo conosciuto — le tre file di colonne sono ancora tutte in piedi e le statue all'interno del tempo, scolpite anni e anni prima, sono ancora tutte presenti.

Il Mausoleo di Augusto si innalza ancora in tutta la sua stupenda grandezza e le ceneri degli imperatori giacciono indisturbate all'interno delle urne che nessuno mai ha osato rubare; le statue di bronzo e marmo del Mausoleo di Adriano rimangono ancora tutte al loro posto, splendenti nella bellezza e nella perfezione della scultura.

I Giardini di Sallustio sono ancora verdi e rigogliosi e la Villa è ancora uno dei luoghi che i grandi imperatori romani amano e prediligono più di molte altre costruzioni a Roma — il tetto di legno della Basilica Emilia non è mai stato completamente bruciato in un incendio, il pavimento di marmo rimane ancora puro e splendente come un tempo e la Basilica Giulia si innalza ancora del tutto integra dalla parte opposta del Foro.

«Avrei voluto che tu la vedessi prima» mormora Augusto all'improvviso, interrompendo il racconto e distogliendo lo sguardo dalle rovine della sua città; «avrei voluto che vedessi la bellezza e la meraviglia dei templi e delle statue e--» la sua voce si spezza a metà della frase e Costantino non può fare altro che assistere al dolore di Augusto conscio di non poter fare niente per attenuare la sua sofferenza.

«La tua città rivive nelle tue parole» bisbiglia contro le sue labbra, stringendolo in un abbraccio che spera possa servire almeno un poco; «e nei libri e nei racconti di chi c'era».

«Non è la stessa cosa, Costantino» commenta amaramente Augusto, costretto però a tacere di nuovo dallo sguardo serio di Costantinopoli.

«Nessuno si dimenticherà mai dello splendore di Roma, Augusto, te lo prometto» e nonostante queste siano soltanto poche parole di rassicurazione Roma sembra quasi sentirsi meglio.

  
**Σ** ωφροσύνη — _Sophrosýne_ [moderazione, il contrario di _hýbris_ ].

« _Σωφροσύνη_ è temperanza, moderazione, saggezza» Costantino ricorda spesso gli insegnamenti di Grecia e dei filosofi e dei letterati che amava ascoltare da bambino; « _Σωφροσύνη_ è sapere di essere inferiore agli dei e accettare le loro decisioni con rassegnazione».

« _Σωφροσύνη_ è comportarsi secondo la logica e l'equilibrio, evitando gli eccessi» ricorda quelle precise parole come se le avesse sentite soltanto pochi minuti prima — ricorda la gravità dello sguardo di Grecia e le parole complicate con le quali i filosofi cercavano di spiegare ai propri discepoli quei concetti che nessuno sembrava mettere in pratica.

« _Σωφροσύνη_ è il modo più giusto di comportarsi, _Ὕβρις_ è offendere gli dei» e perfino ora, ora che Costantino è certo dell'esistenza di un solo Dio e di leggi estremamente diverse da quelle degli antichi, si sente ancora in dovere di seguire le linee di comportamento tracciate da chi gli stava intorno tanto tempo fa.

Quando era bambino, però, seguire queste linee di vita sembrava molto meno difficile di quanto non lo sia adesso: la moderazione è qualcosa di estremamente difficile da ottenere quando passi la tua vita al fianco di qualcuno che ride alla sola idea di quel concetto che gli sembra tanto folle. La moderazione è qualcosa di estremamente difficile da ottenere quando la persona che ami decide di porsi come scopo principale proprio quello di farti ricredere sulle tue convinzioni.

«Bevi altro vino, Costantinopoli» quasi non sente la voce di Augusto e non si rende conto della propria coppa riempita di nuovo fino all'orlo; quasi non si accorge di essere finito di nuovo -- per la sesta volta nel giro di poche ore — tra le gambe di Augusto o di aver ceduto di nuovo alla tentazione di assaggiare uno dei cibi prelibati che i cuochi di Roma preparano per loro.

Sono tutte cose che non dovrebbe fare — lo ripetono nella sua testa Grecia, gli antichi filosofi e i nuovi vescovi e la religione che segue da anni — eppure la sola influenza di Augusto basta a fargli prendere delle scelte delle quali si vergogna terribilmente.

  
**Θ** άνατος — _Thánatos_ [morte].

In secoli e secoli di esistenza Costantino non è ancora riuscito a capire se l'immortalità sia una benedizione o una condanna: da sempre si interroga su questo singolo concetto, da sempre chiede il parere di filosofi e letterati e perfino di persone comuni e la risposta che si sente dare dalla maggior parte è sempre la stessa. L'immortalità è una benedizione, è qualcosa che tutti quanti vorrebbero, è un dono che a nessuno è concesso di avere — e se mai qualcuno dovesse essere così fortunato dovrebbe soltanto ringraziare qualsiasi divinità in cui crede ed essere grato e lieto.

Costantino pensa a tutte le volte in cui Augusto è andato in battaglia e a tutte le volte in cui lui ha parlato con le mogli dei soldati, con i familiari di chi partiva nell'esercito di Roma: ripensa a quanto è stato grato della certezza che Augusto non potesse morire, ripensa a quanto è stato semplice per lui prendersi cura delle ferite dell'uomo che ama senza l'angoscia e la paura che potesse non farcela come tanti altri dei suoi soldati.

Ripensa a qualsiasi epidemia, a qualsiasi carestia, a qualsiasi disastro naturale che tutti quanti loro hanno subito e sa di essere stato fin troppo fortunato a non doversi preoccupare davvero della possibilità che qualcuna delle persone che ama potesse morire e non tornare mai più.

Ripensa, allo stesso tempo, a quanto sia difficile non sapere che cosa li attende nel futuro, a quanto sia crudele non avere idea di _cosa_ li possa far scomparire. Grecia è scomparsa e al suo posto ora c'è il piccolo Heracles, Egitto è scomparsa e al suo posto ora c'è il piccolo Gupta, lo stesso è successo con Gallia, con Britannia, con Iberia e nessuno di loro è ancora riuscito a capire come le loro vite funzionino esattamente.

La verità è che Costantino non ha idea di cosa potrebbe succedere in futuro — e il pensiero che Augusto possa sparire di colpo, senza nessun avvertimento, senza nessuna speranza di un ritorno lo spaventa più di qualsiasi idea di morte e sofferenza.

 

**U** xŏr — _Moglie_.

I capelli scuri e lunghissimi di Costantino sono intrecciati con mirto e fiori d'arancio e Augusto è certo di non aver mai visto niente di più bello in tutta la sua lunga vita: il velo che gli copre il viso è quasi dello stesso colore del mantello e una voce nella mente di Augusto prova a suggerire che forse quello non è esattamente — in ogni più piccolo dettaglio — l'abbigliamento giusto di una sposa romana. A lui di certo non importa: Costantino si ferma al suo fianco, la pelle scura che risalta contro la tunica immacolata e i gioielli che Roma gli ha regalato che adornano tutto il suo corpo come potrebbero fare con una divinità.

« _Ubi tu gaius, ego Gaia_ » e Augusto non si chiede più come sia possibile che Costantino abbia accettato di sposarsi con un rito che ormai quasi nessuno osa più officiare. Nessuno dei suoi vescovi o dei suoi preti si sognerebbe mai di sposarli e dopo secoli di convivenza Augusto è certo che a Costantino importi più questo — più lui e il suo amore — che tutto il resto.

Augusto sa che Costantinopoli ha accettato di sposarlo perché è preoccupato per la sua salute e il suo benessere fisico: tutti quanti lo sono, Augusto se ne rende conto, e si rende conto anche che è normale che lo siano. Ha perso moltissimi territori negli ultimi anni, sa che ormai perfino Costantino e il suo nuovo impero sono più importanti di lui, sa che sta facendo una terribile fatica a difendere i propri figli e che prima o poi non riuscirà più a farlo.

Si sente sempre più debole, sempre più spogliato, sempre più fragile e l'unica persona alla quale non ha più timore di dimostrarlo apertamente è proprio Costantino — che ora lo stringe e gli accarezza i capelli e tenta in ogni modo di farlo sorridere.

«Rimani con me, Augusto» mormora Costantino e in questo giorno speciale tutto quello che Augusto può fare è mentire ancora una volta soltanto per vederlo felice, soltanto per farlo sentire al sicuro come un tempo.

  
**V** īnum — Vino.

Il vino scorre a fiumi e Augusto si rende conto che in quel preciso momento ubriacarsi è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe fare: Costantino lo guarda quasi con disprezzo, seduto rigidamente sul triclinio, dimostrando con candore quanto sia disgustato da quello che gli succede intorno. Augusto osserva con la testa leggera il banchetto che si è ormai trasformato in una sorta di baccanale e, spinto dallo sguardo severo di Costantino, finisce per mettersi in piedi in qualche modo e sollevare la mano per zittire tutti i presenti.

È costretto ad aggrapparsi al triclinio per mantenere l'equilibrio, sentendo quasi distintamente il vino scorrere nel proprio corpo e aumentare a dismisura la sensazione di vuoto che prova nella propria testa. Si guarda intorno cercando di distinguere le forme e i colori, gli uomini dalle donne, i suoi generali dagli schiavi nudi e proni sul pavimento: quando l'impresa si rivela più difficoltosa del previsto decide di lasciar perdere e di riportare lo sguardo solo su Costantino.

«Altro vino!» esclama dopo qualche istante, godendo del ruggito di felicità che quasi fa tremare tutto il palazzo e cercando in ogni modo di evitare lo sguardo di un orientale in particolare.

Uno dei suoi schiavi prediletti gli si avvicina e si inginocchia tra le sue gambe e Augusto è troppo ubriaco, troppo stanco e troppo svuotato per allontanarlo: gli stringe i capelli quasi con violenza e ride alle esclamazioni e alle battute sconce che i suoi generali e i suoi soldati gli rivolgono scherzosamente.

«Sei disgustoso» sente la voce di Costantino serpeggiare tra i presenti e nella sala e arrivare infine alle sue orecchie e nonostante l'altro non abbia aperto bocca — nonostante quella sia soltanto la sua immaginazione e il vino che gli scorre dentro — ad Augusto basta scorgere l'ennesimo sguardo di Costantinopoli e vederlo abbandonare prima il triclinio e poi la sala per sapere che quello è esattamente ciò che pensa di lui.

Ma qualche istante più tardi la sua coppa è di nuovo piena e la bocca dello schiavo chiusa attorno al suo cazzo basta a distrarlo dal pensiero distruttivo del giudizio di Costantino.

  
**W** āw — _Lancia_.

Augusto ha insegnato a combattere a tutti quanti i suoi figli, nonostante fossero bambini, nonostante Costantino gli abbia sempre chiesto di non farlo e gli abbia sempre suggerito, al contrario, di farli leggere e studiare.

Ha cominciato con Francus, ricordandosi di quanto agguerrito fosse da piccolo e di quanto perfino a quella giovane età dimostrasse grandi capacità tattiche: gli ha insegnato tutto quello che sapeva, il modo corretto di usare qualsiasi arma da loro conosciuta, come comportarsi in battaglia, come pensare come un soldato e Francus l'ha reso orgoglioso esattamente come aveva immaginato. Antonio ha voluto cominciare poco più tardi ed è stato, ovviamente, all'altezza di suo fratello: entrambi hanno lo stesso spirito guerriero che rende tanto orgoglioso loro padre ed entrambi hanno apprezzato quelle lezioni molto più di quanto non abbiano fatto invece Heracles e Gupta —più inclini alla tranquillità e allo studio e ad una vita simile a quella che conduce Costantino.

Augusto però non riesce ad essere insoddisfatto dei risultati: non è necessario che tutti i suoi figli amino combattere, non è necessario che tutti i suoi figli decidano di prendere la sua stessa via e portare avanti la sua eredità — e in ogni caso è sicuro che sia Francus che Antonio saranno abbastanza bravi da riuscirci.

Costantino ha chiesto più e più volte di poter contribuire alla loro educazione e, sebbene all'inizio riluttante, Augusto ha accettato che ai propri figli venissero insegnate tutte le altre cose che lui reputa meno importanti.

Costantino ha passato anni e anni a parlare loro di antichi filosofi e letterati e politici e sacerdoti e nonostante Augusto sia ancora convinto che la lancia sia molto più importante e fondamentale di un libro, i risultati che ha potuto constatare sulla pelle dei suoi figli sono molto più buoni di quanto non si aspettasse.

È orgoglioso, molto più orgoglioso di quanto non sia mai stato — molto più orgoglioso di quanto credeva di poter essere, tanto da arrivare perfino a dire che tutti i suoi figli sono meglio di lui stesso.

 

**X** ĕnĭum — _Dono_.

«Padre! Padre!» la voce di Francus risuona tra le colonne e si spande nell’aria fresca del mattino, giungendo fino ad Augusto in un grido di gioia che ha il potere di spazzare via ogni pensiero e ogni preoccupazione. Francus si lancia tra le sue braccia e Augusto lo solleva immediatamente, facendolo poggiare contro il proprio petto e lasciando che il ragazzino si aggrappi a lui com’è solito fare. Non c’è davvero nulla che ami di più al mondo che la sensazione di felicità e tranquillità che prova quando torna da uno degli infiniti viaggi che è costretto a fare, da una campagna militare o da una missione diplomatica e Francus lo accoglie in quel modo.

«Mi hai portato un regalo, padre?» chiede Francus con un’espressione innocente che Augusto non può fare a meno di trovare estremamente buffa; «avevi detto che mi avresti portato un regalo!»

«Io mantengo sempre le mie promesse, l’hai dimenticato?» ride l’uomo, facendo segno ad uno dei servi che lo accompagnavano di avvicinarsi. Francus spalanca gli occhi alla vista dell’incredibile numero di gioielli — bracciali, collane, anelli, cinture e qualsiasi cosa potesse fargli piacere — che gli si spalanca davanti.

«Grazie, grazie, grazie!» ma l’attenzione di Francus rimane tutta per i gioielli soltanto fino al momento in cui i suoi occhi si posano su una stoffa che spunta tra le braccia dello schiavo; «cos’è quella, padre? È sempre per me? È un altro regalo per me?»

Augusto ride di nuovo, prendendo il velo tra le mani e dispiegandolo davanti a Francus: la stoffa finissima e trasparente scivola tra le sue dita e causa un sospiro ammirato nel ragazzino che tende le mani per sfiorarlo; «questo è il velo di Coo ed è un regalo per Costantino» aggiunge Augusto, pur sapendo perfettamente che non c’è alcun bisogno di spiegare e che Francus sa quanto per lui sia importante.

Guardando il sorriso di Francus Augusto si trova per l’ennesima volta a pensare che ha impiegato anche troppo tempo per realizzare che ci sono cose molto più preziose di terre e gioielli.

O forse la verità è che i suoi figli e Costantino sono le uniche ricchezze delle quali ha davvero bisogno.

 

**Ὕ** βρις — _Hýbris_ [superbia].

«Io sono il tuo unico Dio, Costantino» ringhia Augusto nel bel mezzo dell'ennesima discussione riguardante le credenze di Costantino e la religione che l'altro non capisce, non desidera capire e mai capirà; «non hai bisogno di nessuna altra divinità da adorare, _io_ sono il tuo unico Dio».

Costantino cerca di non pensare alla bestemmia che Augusto ha appena detto e si concentra sui propri pugni chiusi e su come le unghie si conficchino dolorosamente nella propria carne; «non hai nessun diritto di dire una cosa simile» ma quelle parole sfuggono al controllo della propria razionalità, scappando dalla sua bocca dischiusa e rimanendo sospese nel vuoto della stanza, esattamente al centro di quello spazio di dolore e rabbia e frustrazione che sta tra di loro.

«Io posso dire quello che voglio, Costantinopoli» il tono di Augusto è perfino più spaventoso del ringhio di poco prima e Costantino non può fare altro che indietreggiare di qualche passo e cercare di nascondere l'espressione allarmata che ha.

Rimane in silenzio ma perfino quello dal punto di vista di Roma è una vittoria: Costantino sa che non deve rispondere, sa che non deve mettere in discussione le azioni dell'uomo che ha davanti se vuole evitare che si arrabbi e perda il controllo. Costantino sa che Augusto sbaglia ma non ha né il modo né la forza per farglielo capire.

Augusto si atteggia esattamente come un Dio e ormai Costantino è arrivato alla consapevolezza che quello non sia semplicemente un modo di fare quanto più una vera e propria autoconvinzione: se Grecia fosse con loro e potesse parlare probabilmente gli direbbe per l'ennesima volta quanto sia sbagliato assecondare il comportamento di un uomo che ritiene che la _hýbris_ non sia qualcosa da evitare ma, al contrario, qualcosa da perseguire.

Costantino però non sa come comportarsi con Augusto — e ha capito da tanto tempo che la rabbia e quell'atteggiamento di superiorità nascondono qualcosa di più profondo e forse perfino più fragile.

Per questo accetta il volere di Augusto, per questo china il capo e annuisce e lascia che Roma si compiaccia della sua ennesima vittoria: troverà il modo di salvarlo dalla sua _hýbris_ prima che sia troppo tardi.

 

  
**Z** ῷον — _Zoon_ [animale].

«Se dovessi paragonarmi ad un animale quale sceglieresti?» gli domanda Augusto in uno dei tanti momenti di noia, accarezzandogli pigramente i capelli con un sorriso sornione.

Costantino ci pensa per interi minuti e alla fine decide che probabilmente la sua prima scelta sarebbe un leone: Augusto è sempre stato incredibilmente affascinato da quell'animale e chiunque noterebbe delle somiglianze tra i due. Spesso e volentieri Augusto sembra quasi ruggire, possiede una forza fisica a dir poco impressionante, hanno entrambi una regalità intrinseca perfino quando fanno qualcosa che di regale non ha nulla, entrambi sembrano non avere paura di nulla.

La seconda scelta probabilmente sarebbe un lupo: il legame e la connessione che Augusto ha con quell'animale risale fin da quando era bambino e Costantino non riesce a ricordare le volte in cui Roma ha raccontato a lui o ad uno dei suoi figli di come sia stato cresciuto da una lupa. Sa che si tratta di una delle tante, solite esagerazioni ma una parte di lui è ancora convinta che se Augusto si emoziona sempre così tanto nel raccontare quella favola, se Augusto ha scelto proprio quell'animale in particolare un fondo di verità o un motivo più serio deve per forza esserci.

La grandezza fisica e l'apparente calma di Augusto gli ricordano spesso le caratteristiche di un orso, il suo lato più giocoso e spensierato lo avvicinano moltissimo ad uno dei tanti cani che Roma ama tanto, le sue insegne ufficiali sembrano sottintendere che l'animale più giusto per il grande Impero Romano sia in effetti l'aquila. 

«Non ne ho la più pallida idea, Augusto» risponde infine senza sapere che cosa dire, ricevendo in cambio un'occhiata quasi esasperata dal romano.

«Oh, andiamo, avrai anche soltanto una vaga idea!» esclama quest'ultimo, sbuffando di nuovo quando lo vede scuotere la testa di nuovo; «io ti paragonerei ad un gattino, com'è che a te non viene in mente nulla?»

Costantino arrossisce di colpo per quella frase tanto imbarazzante ma nonostante tutto continua a tenere le sue considerazioni per sé, evitando lo sguardo indagante e il sorriso malizioso di Augusto.

 


	2. Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è interamente dedicato alla prima fase della loro relazione.  
> Solite robe dell'altro capitolo plus Ελλάς è ovviamente Antica Grecia e Kemet è Antico Egitto.  
> [Augusto fa delle cose non propriamente bellissime, ne sono consapevole al 100% e non giustifico nulla. C'è un accenno di dub-con verso la fine].

 

**INNOCENCE DIED SCREAMING, HONEY, ASK ME I SHOULD KNOW**

 

**Ά** γαλμα — àgalma [ _statua_ ].

La statua di legno che ritrae la compagna di giochi di Atene viene portata in processione per tutta la città e viene seppellita proprio al centro di essa, sotto la colonna recentemente voluta dall’Imperatore; Costantino ne ha sentito parlare a lungo: Ελλάς era solita raccontargli del mito di Elettra e Zeus e di come quella statua fosse diventata tanto importante per i troiani, di come quell'unico, semplice oggetto fosse stato fondamentale in una guerra durata dieci anni.

Costantino ricorda i miti, le leggende e i racconti e si chiede che cosa possa significare per lui la presenza di quella particolare statua: osserva con attenzione, quando la sua mente non è ancora stata inebriata del tutto dal vino, le numerose nuove costruzioni romane già completate che gli stanno intorno e si chiede se tutto quello non sia in realtà l'ennesimo modo di essere marcato come _proprietà_ di qualcun altro.

Una parte di sé spera che non si tratti di questo, una parte di sé spera di doversi solamente sentire onorato dalla presenza di un simbolo di tale importanza e dai progetti che da mesi vanno avanti per trasformare la sua città in una sorta di seconda Roma.

Il suo sguardo però intercetta l'uomo che da ore ormai sta bevendo senza controllo e che proprio in quell'esatto istante lo osserva e sogghigna e sembra volergli sbattere in faccia proprio l'idea di possesso dalla quale Costantino cerca di fuggire e tutto quello che lo circonda diventa all'improvviso stretto e orribile e soffocante.

Lo sguardo di Roma continua a seguirlo anche quando Costantino cede e fugge davanti all'inevitabile consapevolezza che tutto quello che è stato fatto alla sua città è servito soltanto a renderlo più prigioniero: la statua sepolta sotto terra pesa sul suo cuore più di quanto non avrebbe creduto possibile.

  
**B** acchus — _Bacco_.

Costantino impara molto presto che l'unica divinità nella quale Roma sembra credere è Bacco, dio del vino e dell'ubriachezza: ogni singola sera il Gran Palazzo si riempie delle urla e degli schiamazzi dei soldati ubriachi di Augusto e tutto quello che Costantino può fare è ritirarsi nelle proprie stanze e sperare che nessuno lo disturbi e che i fastidiosi rumori non arrivino fino a lui. Le poche volte in cui ha osato avvicinarsi alle sale occupate dai compagni d'arme di Roma la visione che è stato costretto a sopportare è stata troppo per poter anche solo pensare di _subirla_ di nuovo a mente lucida.

L'unica altra possibile scelta è unirsi all'orgia di vino e volgarità che Roma sembra apprezzare così tanto, lasciarsi portare via dalla follia del vino e della confusione che promettono un momentaneo, fugace oblio e sperare di non ricordare nulla il giorno successivo.

Ma Costantino ricorda, Costantino ricorda sempre e sopportare la memoria delle proprie azioni e la vergogna che esse causano è davvero troppo; sopportare il modo indegno in cui si riduce a causa del vino, sopportare il modo indegno e disgustoso in cui finisce ogni singola volta tra le mani di Roma, tra le gambe di Roma, sommerso dal desiderio e dal bisogno impellente e impossibile da respingere è semplicemente qualcosa che Costantino non riesce a fare.

Augusto lo sa, Augusto è compiaciuto dall'impossibilità di scegliere di Costantinopoli: Augusto lo osserva annaspare tra le due possibilità e finire puntualmente a sbagliare, finire puntualmente a prendere la decisione sbagliata tra le sue braccia, in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, a confermare il suo ruolo come _proprietà_ di Augusto e a soddisfare quelli che sono i desideri di entrambi. L'unica differenza è che, nonostante tutto, Costantino ancora si sforza di negarli.

  
**C** ăcŏēthēs — _cattiva abitudine_.

Le cattive abitudini di Costantino sono esattamente quello di cui Augusto ha bisogno per avere ciò che desidera — specialmente visto che dal primo momento in cui si sono conosciuti il principale desiderio di Roma è stato quello di tenerlo chiuso nelle proprie stanze e fare qualsiasi cosa il proprio corpo gli suggerisse di fare.

Dopo poco tempo passato insieme sa già che basta poco per fargli perdere il controllo e il senso di quello che dovrebbe o non dovrebbe fare: Augusto non sa se questo sia dovuto al vino — che in gran parte è proprio quello che finisce per far perdere il controllo a Costantino e, più in generale, a tutto il resto del mondo — o al fatto che quello che l'altro finisce per fare sia in realtà un qualche desiderio già presente dentro di lui.

Trova sospetto in questo senso il fatto che Costantino ceda così tanto facilmente alle sue pressioni e che dopo ben poco tempo — dopo solo qualche sorso di vino — sia già così tanto propenso a finire sulle sue gambe, tra le sue braccia, pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa Augusto gli chieda. Il fatto che anche in quelle condizioni continui a guardarlo come se volesse ucciderlo alla prima buona occasione non basta perché Augusto si convinca che il desiderio che Costantino prova sia semplicemente causato dal vino.

Costantino lo odia un po' di più dopo ogni notte — e ogni mattina se ne va dalle sue stanze senza guardarlo, senza dire nulla, con quell'espressione di disprezzo più rivolta verso se stesso che verso l'altro — e Augusto se ne rende conto facilmente e altrettanto facilmente si limita a non pensarci: le cattive abitudini di Costantino gli offrono su un piatto d'argento quello che desidera, e tanto basta.

  
**Δ** άκρυον — dákruon [ _lacrima_ ].

Costantino si sforza ogni singola volta di trattenere le lacrime e di non cedere all'istinto che, è sicuro, non farebbe altro che rendere Roma ancora più soddisfatto e pieno di sé. L'ennesima notte di vino e sesso è alle loro spalle e in qualche modo Costantino si costringe a non pensarci, a lasciarsi scivolare addosso tutto quello che ricorda e ad uscire da quelle stanze con la certezza di non doverci mai più tornare — ma una voce nella sua mente gli suggerisce con cattiveria che queste sono le stesse, identiche cose che si è detto anche l'ultima volta e che questo non gli ha impedito di finire di nuovo nel letto di Roma.

Costantino deglutisce nel sentire quest'ultimo muoversi tra le lenzuola e passargli un braccio attorno alla vita: «hai intenzione di rimanere a farti scopare ancora o stai andando via?» è tutto quello che esce dalla bocca di Augusto, mentre le sue mani vagano senza meta sul corpo dell'orientale, accontentandosi di sentire sotto le dita la pelle nuda dei suoi fianchi.

Costantino non risponde e rimane immobile, con un peso doloroso nel petto che gli impedisce di pensare, di trovare qualcosa da dire, di scostarsi e andarsene via da quella stanza che si chiude attorno a lui e lo soffoca.

Augusto non aspetta oltre e soltanto pochi istanti più tardi Costantino si ritrova stretto tra il corpo caldo dell'uomo e le lenzuola che ancora conservano il loro odore, di nuovo incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa.

La voglia di lasciarsi andare ad un pianto incontrollato è molto più forte del normale e quando due o tre lacrime sfuggono al suo controllo Costantino si limita ad affondare il viso nel cuscino e a lasciare che le spinte di Roma cancellino ogni traccia di quell'ennesima sua debolezza.

  
**E** ἰρήνη — eirène [ _pace_ ].

A volte Costantino cerca di ricordare com'era il suo mondo prima che Augusto arrivasse — prima di diventare la sua capitale, prima delle truppe di Gallieno, prima delle guerre contro Mitridate, prima ancora di Pergamo —, com'erano la pace e la tranquillità nelle quali viveva da bambino insieme ad Ελλάς . La sua mente fatica a recuperare quelle informazioni — che arrivano a lui frammentate, come se appartenessero ad altri, come se non fossero davvero momenti della sua vita passata.

Roma ha preso il controllo sulla sua intera esistenza, in ogni senso possibile; Roma ha preso il controllo del suo territorio, della sua gente, dei suoi commerci, della sua vita, delle sue azioni, dei suoi pensieri e Costantino a volte sembra quasi dimenticarsi del tutto di aver avuto un'esistenza precedente.

A volte però la sua memoria esaudisce quel desiderio bruciante e distruttivo e alla sua mente tornano le immagini di una vita passata: un'infanzia passata ad inseguire i gatti sulla spiaggia, a leggere libri su libri sotto il sole cocente o all'ombra di qualche albero, a giocare e imparare tutto quello che poteva dai racconti e dalle altre colonie greche e dagli stranieri che giungevano a Bisanzio.

Una giovinezza di pace e felicità perfino nei momenti più difficili per il mondo che conosceva —ricorda con gioia avvenimenti che sono stati l'inizio della fine della Grecia, ricorda con gioia il giovane condottiero che avrebbe potuto conquistare tutto il mondo e che ha facilmente conquistato lui —, una giovinezza passata a crogiolarsi nella sicurezza che nulla potesse cambiare.

La pace che tanto ha amato e che tanto ha dato per scontata ora è lontana, travolta dall'arrivo di Roma e da tutto ciò che questo comporta — per il suo mondo, per la sua città, per il suo cuore. 

 

**F** īlĭus — _figlio_.

Passano anni prima che Costantino abbia la possibilità di vedere Augusto insieme ai suoi figli — insieme a quelli che Augusto _ama_ chiamare figli e che Costantino ha sempre pensato dovessero odiarlo come lo odia lui, come lo odiano tanti altri.

«Padre!» esclama un ragazzino biondo dall'aria e dai vestiti estremamente femminili mentre si lancia tra le braccia di Roma, seguito da un ragazzo dai grandi occhi verdi che sembra accontentarsi di rimanere aggrappato alle gambe di Augusto.

Costantino li osserva attentamente — fissa lo sguardo sul modo in cui i due si aggrappano a Roma, sul modo in cui gli sorridono, lo stringono, lo baciano e si lasciano allo stesso tempo abbracciare da quell'uomo che ora sembra tutto tranne la persona che Costantino ha creduto di avere davanti in tutti quegli anni.

Augusto li tratta come se al mondo non esistesse niente di più prezioso: li ricopre di regali — rendendo particolarmente felice Francus —, li tiene sempre con sé, li prende in braccio ogni volta che può, trova momenti su momenti per giocare con loro perfino quando la sua presenza sarebbe richiesta altrove.

Costantino lo vede ridere con gioia quando Francus gli regala una coroncina di fiori intrecciati e farsi sconfiggere di proposito da Antonio in un corpo a corpo tra l'erba del giardino; li vede entrambi addormentati tra le braccia di Roma che li guarda con un amore tale negli occhi da lasciarlo senza fiato e senza più certezze.

Francus e Antonio rimangono insieme a Roma tutto il giorno per un'intera settimana, rifiutandosi di allontanarsi da lui e Costantino non può fare altro che rimanere ad osservarli e interrogarsi continuamente su quello che credeva vero e su quello che, invece, sembra essere falso.

  
**Γ** ῆρας — ghéras [ _vecchiaia_ ].

Augusto fa fatica a credere che tra i due sia proprio lui quello più incline a ripensare al passato: Costantino sembra essersi adattato bene alla sua nuova vita, al suo nuovo status di capitale e all'importanza che da questo deriva — e il fatto che non sembri per niente felice intorno a lui non cambia il modo in cui si comporta con tutti gli altri funzionari e senatori e uomini di corte e uomini di chiesa che gli stanno attorno.

Ha passato molto tempo della sua vita a rimpiangere il passato, a rimpiangere un tempo in cui tutto era più semplice — e può dirlo a ragione: lui c'era, lui ricorda, lui ha vissuto tutto quanto —, meno sfarzoso e meno intriso di complotti e catastrofiche decisioni che non possono portare a nulla di buono. Un tempo in cui la morale era più corretta e i costumi meno volgari — e ride nel mezzo di quelle riflessioni perché la verità è che della volgarità e della morale non gli è mai importato nulla.

La verità è che a volte si ferma a riflettere sul quanto questa nostalgia del passato sia in realtà soltanto paura del futuro e di ciò che il futuro comporta: sono anni ormai che sente sulle spalle il peso di una lunga vita di guerre, espansioni e conflitti civili; sono anni ormai che si rende conto di sentire una stanchezza di fondo che può essere dovuta soltanto a una parola che non riesce nemmeno a pronunciare tra sé e sé.

Invidia Costantino per la sua giovinezza — fisica, reale, mentale — e lo invidia per la capacità di adattarsi che lui stesso un tempo credeva di avere e che ora sembra aver perso nel lungo percorso che l'ha portato ad essere dov'è ora.

  
**H** ĕbesco — _mi indebolisco_.

«Costantino?» lo chiama Roma con un filo di voce, cercando di combattere il sonno e la stanchezza — si chiede distrattamente che ore possano essere e la luce della luna che brilla al di fuori della finestra gli suggerisce che sia semplicemente molto molto tardi o molto molto presto — e allo stesso tempo la strana sensazione nello stomaco che gli impedisce di dormire.

La stanza rimane avvolta nel silenzio e nell'oscurità ed è soltanto dopo qualche minuto che Augusto si rende conto di cosa non va: il respiro regolare di Costantino si è tramutato in qualcosa di estremamente debole e sottile, tanto che per i primi secondi gli sembra quasi di non sentirlo più.

Si sporge su di lui, cercando di capire esattamente che cosa non vada, e tutto quello che riesce a fare nel bel mezzo del tumulto del proprio cuore è stringere Costantino tra le braccia in un moto di protezione che nemmeno lui sa spiegarsi.

Costantinopoli è pallido e senza forze — con fatica riesce a socchiudere gli occhi e a sollevare il capo quel tanto che basta per guardarlo: «lasciami» si limita a mormorare e non ha bisogno di aggiungere altro perché Augusto legge nei suoi occhi tutto ciò che quella semplice parola racchiude.

Lasciami: non toccarmi, non desidero essere toccato, non ho bisogno che tu ti prenda cura di me — e perché dovresti volerlo fare? Per te non sono niente e tu non sei niente per me —, non ho bisogno di niente da te.

Augusto sa, Augusto capisce e allo stesso tempo Augusto ignora: lo copre con il lenzuolo ed esce dalle stanze soltanto per chiamare il medico, tornando quasi immediatamente al fianco di Costantino che non dice nulla eppure sembra comunque domandargli perché lo sta facendo.

Augusto non risponde e tenta in ogni modo di cancellare ogni traccia di preoccupazione dal proprio sguardo e dalla propria voce.

  
**Ἱ** ερός — ieròs [ _sacro_ ].

È solo dopo l'inaugurazione di Santa Sofia che Augusto scopre dov'è che Costantino va a pregare tanto spesso: dopo aver passato tutta la cerimonia al fianco del vescovo di Costantinopoli — mentre Roma cercava disperatamente di sfuggire a quel trionfo di religione e sfarzo — Costantino sparisce quasi nel nulla e nessuno osa entrare nella Basilica perché è convinzione generale che l'orientale si trovi proprio lì.

Augusto invece l'ha osservato attentamente e l'ha visto prendere un'altra direzione: non impiega poi molto tempo per seguire le tracce dell'altro e per ritrovarlo nei pressi del Gran Palazzo, immobile davanti all'entrata della Chiesa di Santa Irene, in una sorta di silenziosa contemplazione di un edificio che entrambi conoscono tanto bene.

Costantino si decide ad entrare ma Augusto sa bene di dover aspettare ancora se non vuole farsi vedere dall'altro — e decisamente farsi scoprire a seguirlo non è tra gli obiettivi principali del romano, non dopo tutte le cose che recentemente sono successe tra di loro, non dopo tutto l'odio che Costantino ha dimostrato nei suoi confronti.

Quando finalmente è passato abbastanza tempo da azzardarsi a seguirlo Augusto socchiude il portone di legno cercando di fare meno rumore possibile e finisce per nascondersi nel fondo della chiesa, dietro ad una delle grandi colonne.

Quasi sorride nel vederlo inginocchiato davanti all'altare, pensando che avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima: in fondo quella è stata la prima chiesa costruita nella sua città, dove altro sarebbe dovuto andare a pregare?

E per quanto lo infastidisca vederlo così dedito a qualcuno che non sia lui, per quanto lo innervosisca quella differenza di credenze che li allontana ancora di più non può non essere contento di aver trovato l'ennesimo modo per osservarlo senza dover rispondere alle sue domande, senza dover spiegare a nessuno il perché di quel desiderio.

  
**J** ud — _dieci_.

La prima volta che Augusto lo osserva pregare davanti all'altare della chiesa di Santa Irene Costantino non si rende conto della presenza di qualcun altro: continua a rivolgere le sue suppliche al cielo indisturbato e Roma continua a guardarlo senza dire nulla, senza fare nulla, soltanto per il gusto di osservarlo.

La seconda volta scivola via quasi come la prima ed è durante la terza che Costantino si accorge della presenza di una persona all'interno della chiesa: si volta appena e ricerca con lo sguardo la figura di chiunque ci sia alle sue spalle ma Augusto è abbastanza veloce da riuscire a nascondersi dietro una colonna e Costantino, senza sospettare nulla, torna alle sue occupazioni.

La quarta volta Augusto è abbastanza preoccupato da rimanere quasi premuto contro la porta della chiesa, la quinta volta si azzarda ad affiancarsi alla prima colonna e la sesta volta è abbastanza tranquillo da superare la terza fila di colonne per riuscire ad intravedere con precisione l'intreccio della veste di Costantino e i riflessi della luce delle vetrate sui suoi capelli.

La settima volta Augusto arriva alle spalle di Costantino che cerca a tutti i costi di ignorarlo e non si volta nemmeno a lanciargli un'occhiata, continuando a pregare come se niente fosse; l'ottava volta Augusto cerca di parlargli e finiscono per litigare furiosamente perché Costantino non desidera essere disturbato _anche_ quando prega.

La nona volta Costantino urla e Augusto lo vede quasi scoppiare a piangere per aver fatto una cosa simile in un luogo dove non avrebbe dovuto farlo — qualcosa in lui si rompe al pensiero che a Costantino importi più di cosa è opportuno che di aver urlato contro di lui e la decima volta finisce per prenderlo contro una colonna, riuscendo a farlo piangere per un motivo che sicuramente Augusto comprende più del precedente.

 

**K** arthago — _Cartagine_.

«Vuoi sapere come me le sono fatte?» chiede all'improvviso Augusto come se per tutto quel tempo avesse sentito perfettamente lo sguardo di Costantino fermo sulle cicatrici che gli costellano la schiena e tutto il corpo. Costantino non risponde — e Augusto non sa se sta semplicemente facendo finta di dormire o se invece quello sia un modo per dire di sì senza dover davvero dire di sì — e rimane quasi del tutto immobile, il respiro sottile che si infrange contro la spalla di Roma.

Dopo pochi istanti di silenzio Augusto sente le dita di Costantino percorrere la cicatrice più grossa, quella che gli attraversa quasi tutta la schiena e che è lì ormai da molto, molto tempo; «ti incuriosisce?» chiede di nuovo Augusto e di nuovo Costantino rimane in silenzio.

Questa volta Roma è certo che il silenzio sia un invito a continuare — perché altrimenti Costantino si sarebbe già voltato dall'altra parte — e per qualche strano motivo quell'interesse riesce allo stesso tempo a spaventarlo e a renderlo felice.

«Cartagine» risponde semplicemente dopo averci pensato attentamente: sa che Costantino conosce la sua storia, sa che Costantino l'ha sentito parlare fin troppo spesso delle guerre con Cartagine e delle cicatrici fisiche e psicologiche che esse hanno comportato. Sa che non chiederà altro nonostante tutto l'odio che prova per lui — perché ha provato le stesse cose, perché sa quanto i ricordi possano fare male, perché quello che provano l'uno per l'altro non basta a cancellare il fatto che entrambi riescono a capirsi fin troppo bene.

Infatti Costantino rimane in silenzio, limitandosi a sfiorare ancora per qualche istante la cicatrice bianca prima di voltarsi dall'altra parte e lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro che Augusto riesce ad ignorare abbastanza facilmente.

Nessuno dei due sa cosa pensare in momenti simili e nessuno dei due sa come comportarsi.

  
**Λ** όγος — lògos [ _parola, pensiero_ ].

A volte Costantino è quasi certo di poter provare qualcosa che non sia odio nei confronti di Augusto — anche se la sua mente si affretta a negare quella possibilità, anche se la sua logica e la sua razionalità gli impongono di scartare quell'ipotesi classificandola del tutto folle e impossibile.

Ci pensa quando lo vede impegnato a risolvere un qualsiasi problema che riguardi il suo popolo e il suo impero, ci pensa quando lo vede con i suoi figli — ricorda la prima volta, ricorda tutte le successive e mai smetterà di farlo — e si rende conto di avere davanti un padre che li ama più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ci pensa quando la notte si sveglia si soprassalto e si rende conto che Augusto sta sognando qualcosa di brutto — e lo sente gemere di dolore e arrivare sul punto di piangere per colpa di quelli che Costantino riconosce essere ricordi di guerre e battaglie e morti e sofferenze.

A volte Augusto è quasi certo di poter provare nei confronti di Costantino qualcosa che vada al di là della semplice attrazione fisica e del desiderio di possesso — anche se la sua mente nega con forza la possibilità che per la prima volta in tutta la sua esistenza possa essersi davvero innamorato di qualcuno.

Ci pensa le poche volte in cui Costantino gli sorride — di solito è sempre quando ci sono anche i bambini —, ci pensa quando sente le dita di Costantino accarezzargli la schiena, le spalle o i capelli nel bel mezzo della notte in un modo così dolce che Roma quasi fatica a concepire.

Entrambi lo pensano più e più volte ed entrambi si rendono conto di essere del tutto incapaci di esprimere e ancor più di dimostrare un affetto simile.

 

**M** ăcĕdŏnĭa — _Macedonia_.

Spesso capita che Augusto veda Costantino impegnato in una qualche lettura più interessante del solito — il solito per loro indica libri di teologia, di filosofia o letteratura dei quali Roma non vuole nemmeno sentire parlare; una delle prime volte che succede Costantino sta leggendo l'Historiae Alexandri Magni Macedonis e Augusto è diviso tra il desiderio di parlare di quella lettura e la logica che gli impone di andarsene in silenzio e lasciarlo in pace.

La curiosità prevale e nel momento esatto in cui si siede accanto all'orientale, disteso tra l'erba e alla luce di un tiepido sole primaverile, una domanda sorge spontanea sulle proprie labbra: «perché ti interessa?»

Costantino non si degna di rispondere a quella domanda né alle dieci, quindici domande successive con le quali Augusto tenta senza nessun risultato di scoprire perché a Bisanzio — che è sempre tanto incline a disapprovare guerre e battaglie — dovrebbero interessare le gesta di un grande condottiero.

Per qualche assurdo motivo il suo interesse e la sua curiosità lo spingono a chiedere informazioni a chiunque possa dargli una qualche risposta: quello che scopre finisce per fargli pensare che avrebbe fatto meglio a frenare la propria curiosità.

Gli viene raccontato di come Bisanzio abbia resistito alle centinaia di conflitti che hanno coinvolto la Grecia e l'Oriente, gli viene raccontato di come abbia resistito vittoriosamente all'assedio di Filippo II e gli viene raccontato di come, invece, si sia piegato senza opporre resistenza al suo successore.

Lo sente raccontare a Francus e ad Antonio le imprese di Alessandro con una tale ammirazione nella voce da riuscire quasi a farlo tremare; Augusto non può fare a meno di domandarsi perché abbia amato tanto un grande condottiero e un conquistatore e perché non riesca invece ad amare lui.

 

**N** όστος— nòstos [ _ritorno_ ].

Ci sono volte in cui Roma parte per una spedizione militare o un viaggio diplomatico e Costantino non può fare a meno di chiedersi se e quando mai tornerà: per chi aspetta a casa — Bisanzio ricorda quasi meglio i racconti su Penelope che attende il marito a casa ed è costretta ad affrontare una serie di ostacoli piuttosto che le imprese di Odisseo — l'attesa sembra infinita e i giorni, le settimane e i mesi passano con una lentezza solenne e snervante.

Il tempo passa e Costantino continua a chiedersi se Augusto tornerà o se quella è la volta buona che prenderà la decisione di allontanarsi del tutto da lui: immagina versioni moderne di Circe, Calipso e Nausicaa e immagina Roma cadere tra le braccia di donne che lo potrebbero convincere a rimanere con loro. Immagina donne, uomini, fanciulle e giovani che Augusto non farebbe nessuna fatica ad amare e allo stesso tempo ripensa alla loro relazione e a quanto stupida sia l'idea che Roma possa finire per amare uno come lui — a quanto stupido sia il pensiero di voler essere amato da Augusto!

Ma Augusto finisce sempre per tornare da lui e Costantino non può non pensare a tutto quello che potrebbe aver fatto nei mesi, negli anni di assenza e le immagini che la propria mente gli fornisce contribuiscono a farlo sentire sempre peggio.

Ogni volta, ogni singola volta Augusto sembra felice di essere tornato e Costantino si sforza di conciliare tutti gli elementi che ha a disposizione -- quello che Roma pensa di lui, la sua volontà di andare via, il suo ritorno, la sua felicità — per formare un quadro che abbia almeno un accenno di logica e di senso.

Non ci riesce, non ci riesce mai e ogni volta che Augusto riparte le imprese che Costantino deve affrontare per non crollare sono impossibili, più impossibili di quanto non avrebbe mai pensato.

 

**O** bdūco — _tracannare_.

«Costantinopoli!» esclama la voce roca di Augusto, pronunciando il nome di Costantino con una strana nota che quest'ultimo attribuisce del tutto ai fiumi di vino che Roma ha consumato nelle ultime due ore; «vieni qui» sono le uniche parole che il romano si degna di aggiungere alla frase, stendendo la mano davanti a sé e guardando il lato opposto della sala nel quale Costantino cercava di non farsi notare, premuto contro il muro.

Servono soltanto pochi istanti — pochi istanti e lo sguardo di Roma che diventa più duro, più oscuro — perché Costantino ceda e si avvicini all'altro, finendo soltanto qualche secondo più tardi seduto sulle sue gambe con le grandi mani di Augusto che premono sulle sue spalle per tenerlo giù.

Si rende conto di essere seduto nell'esatta posizione delle altre puttane di Augusto ed un fremito di rabbia gli percorre la spina dorsale, convincendolo quasi del tutto a rialzarsi per poter fuggire il più lontano possibile — tutto questo succede soltanto nella sua testa mentre centinaia di sguardi si fanno sentire sempre di più e i soldati di Augusto ridono e gridano oscenità.

Augusto lo stringe per i fianchi e se lo preme addosso e Costantino non può e non potrebbe muoversi nemmeno se lo volesse — e non vuole semplicemente perché sa che le conseguenze sarebbero molto, molto peggiori.

«Fai vedere loro che sei mio» ordina Augusto con un tono di voce calmo e quasi sereno e se Costantino non lo conoscesse così bene potrebbe perfino pensare a quella richiesta come qualcosa a cui poter rispondere. Il fatto è che Costantino lo conosce e sa di non potersi ribellare, sa di non potersi permettere la disobbedienza che Augusto tanto disprezza e punisce.

Lo odia per questo, lo odia per quello che lo costringe a fare — mentre si stringe contro di lui e china il capo per poterlo baciare —, lo odia per ogni singola cosa.

 

**Π** έλαγος — pèlagos [ _mare_ ].

«Vieni con me» come al solito le parole di Augusto suonano come una semplice richiesta ma nascondono sotto la superficie un ordine che nessuno, specialmente non Costantino, potrebbe ignorare.

«Dove?» gli domanda comunque, sperando in una risposta, sperando in qualcosa che per una volta non lo faccia sprofondare ulteriormente nella spirale di odio riflesso e disgusto nella quale è immerso dal primo momento in cui i loro sguardi si sono incrociati. Augusto non risponde, limitandosi a fargli cenno di seguirlo, e ancora una volta Costantino non può fare altro che obbedire al volere dell'altro.

Lo segue per le vie della città senza più fare domande, cercando di non pensare a dove lo stia portando — le possibilità che si affacciano nella sua mente sono a dir poco spaventose — e allo stesso tempo sforzandosi di mantenere la calma. Non chiede più nulla nemmeno quando arrivano al porto, non domanda più nulla nemmeno quando salgono su una piccola barca e Augusto prende in mano i remi, non si azzarda a chiedere nulla nemmeno quando arrivano in mezzo al mare e Roma decide che quello è un buon punto per fermarsi.

Rimangono in silenzio per minuti e minuti e Costantino non domanda nulla — stavolta perché è troppo concentrato ad ammirare il paesaggio che hanno intorno, a ricordare quanto ama il mare e a dipingere mentalmente mille ricordi della sua infanzia con Ελλάς.

«Perché?» chiede infine, quando si convince che non c'è più pericolo e che Augusto lo sta guardando in silenzio per un motivo; non capisce cosa stia succedendo, non capisce cosa stia facendo Roma e questo lo spaventa più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

«Mi hanno detto che ti piace il mare» si limita a rispondere il romano, aggiungendo dopo poco quel _sei sempre di cattivo umore e la cosa mi infastidisce_ che finalmente spiega l'assurdo gesto che Costantino non riusciva a comprendere. O forse quella non è la vera ragione?

  
**Q** uaerō — _desidero_.

Il peso del corpo di Augusto lo schiaccia sul letto senza alcuna possibilità di fuga — come se Costantino volesse scappare, poi, come se il suo corpo potesse mai desiderare di andare via da lui —, costringendolo contro le lenzuola fresche in una posizione non esattamente comoda; a Costantino non importa e a Roma probabilmente importa ancora meno, tanto che non presta attenzione al debole lamento dell'orientale e, anzi, sembra volerlo premere contro il letto con ancora più forza.

Con la mente annebbiata dalle mille sensazioni nelle quali il proprio corpo sembra voler affogare Costantino sente la mano destra di Augusto afferrargli i capelli e spingergli la testa contro il cuscino e la sinistra stringere con forza il suo fianco soltanto per potersi aggrappare a qualcosa — sente Roma premersi contro di lui e il suo cazzo strusciare lentamente tra le proprie natiche e tutto quello che c'è intorno a loro scompare in un singolo istante di confusione, eccitazione e vergogna.

Augusto ringhia parole che Costantino non riesce a comprendere — e forse tutto sommato è meglio che sia così — mentre si spinge dentro di lui con quel ritmo che Bisanzio ha imparato a conoscere tanto bene; il letto trema sotto le forti spinte di Roma e allo stesso modo trema anche Costantino, lasciandosi andare alle ondate di piacere e al controllo che Augusto sta esercitando su di lui.

Costantino ricorda di aver urlato, Costantino sa di avere detto delle cose che non avrebbe dovuto dire perché in quei momenti Augusto prende il controllo perfino sulla sua mente. Costantino sa di averlo accontentato come ogni singola volta e come ogni singola volta, quando Augusto si volta dall'altra parte e crolla addormentato, la vergogna prende il sopravvento sulla sua mente e sul suo cuore, lasciandolo incapace di dormire per tutto il resto della notte.  


 

**Ῥ** αψῳδός — rapsodòs [ _cantore_ ].

Ci sono delle sere in cui Augusto permette a Francus e ad Antonio — e occasionalmente anche a Gupta ed Heracles, quelle poche volte in cui sono tutti quanti insieme e anche i più piccoli sono meno stanchi — di rimanere alzati un po' più del normale; ci sono occasioni in quelle sere nelle quali i bambini pregano Costantino di raccontare loro delle storie: Bisanzio è sempre stato bravo a raccontare e ci sono poche altre persone che hanno una conoscenza grande quanto lo sua e sentirlo parlare di fatti realmente accaduti o di fatti inventati è sempre un piacere.

Costantino recita a memoria i grandi combattimenti dell'Iliade per la gioia di Antonio, racconta le imprese e la saggezza di grandi uomini come Alcibiade, Licurgo e Temistocle sorridendo nel vedere Francus ascoltarlo a bocca aperta; narra le fiabe di Esopo e di Fedro per Heracles e descrive meravigliose terre lontane e strani costumi in un modo che riesce a far entusiasmare perfino Gupta — e in fondo in fondo anche Augusto che lo ascolta cercando di non farsi notare.

Dopo ore e ore di racconti, quando Costantino sembra non avere più fiato e tra i bambini comincia a notarsi qualche sbadiglio, Augusto si costringe a mandarli a letto: la maggior parte delle volte è proprio lui che li porta nelle loro stanze, prendendo in braccio Heracles e Gupta, lasciando che Francus gli prenda la mano e che Antonio si aggrappi alla sua tunica.

Quando i bambini ormai dormono Augusto torna indietro e insiste perché Costantino finisca la storia che stava raccontando: _per pura curiosità_ , cerca di giustificarsi ogni volta, _solo perché domani mattina sarà la prima cosa che mi chiederanno i bambini._

Roma sa di non essere affatto convincente — e forse tutto sommato non dovrebbe nemmeno importargli così tanto.

  
**S** cĭus — _sapiente_.

A volte Augusto si stupisce di quante cose effettivamente Costantino sappia: unisce la fortuna di aver avuto secoli e secoli per apprendere certe cose per esperienza — e per conoscere guerrieri, re, poeti e persone comuni — ad una passione sconfinata per il sapere, risultando in effetti la persona più sapiente che Augusto conosce.

L'amore per i libri è qualcosa che Roma non riesce a comprendere: certo è felice di aver dato casa e natali a poeti e scrittori di ogni genere, certo è orgoglioso del retaggio culturale che l'Impero Romano porta con sé ma per quanto si sforzi non è mai riuscito a capire quale fosse la bellezza di passare un'intera giornata a leggeri antichi volumi polverosi come fa Costantino.

Bisanzio invece sembra considerare la lettura come la base dell'importanza della propria vita: Augusto ricorda di averlo sentito urlare contro qualcuno per aver seriamente danneggiato uno dei suoi volumi più vecchi e allo stesso tempo ricorda lo sguardo carico di odio che Costantino gli ha rivolto quel giorno in cui Roma ha pensato bene di prendergli dalle mani il libro che stava leggendo e buttarlo dall'altra parte della stanza per poter fare _altro_ con lui.

Spesso e volentieri Augusto pensa che per Costantino i libri siano più importanti di ogni altra cosa — perfino più importanti della sua nuova religione, il che lo sconvolge sempre moltissimo — e quel pensiero non può che farlo infuriare perché dovrebbe essere _lui_ la cosa più importante per Bisanzio, lui e non degli inutili pezzi di carta.

Sono quelle le volte in cui Roma chiude le proprie emozioni in un pozzo senza fondo, lasciando fuori solo la rabbia e la frustrazione; sono quelli i momenti in cui perde il controllo e i libri e le pergamene ai quali Costantino tiene tanto finiscono per terra o addirittura nel fuoco.

Sono quelli i momenti — Augusto lo sa — in cui Costantino lo odia di più.

  
**T** ύραννος — tùrannos [ _tiranno_ ].

Costantino ricorda le spiegazioni dei filosofi e i racconti di Ελλάς su uomini così potenti e crudeli da mettere in repentaglio intere città, ricorda mille definizioni e discussioni, ricorda in particolare Platone scrivere che il tiranno è _il punto d'arrivo di un'anima abbandonata dalla razionalità ad ogni sorta di eccesso_.

Ricorda tutte queste cose e metterle a confronto con la figura di Augusto è fin troppo semplice: non riesce a non pensare al potere che Roma detiene su di lui, sulla sua città, sul suo popolo, sulla sua vita e perfino sul suo corpo.

Non riesce a non pensare agli eccessi di Roma sia che si tratti dell'eccesso di piaceri — quando beve fino a notte fonda e si ubriaca fino a non riuscire a stare in piedi e finisce tra le braccia di centinaia di donne e uomini diversi — sia che si tratti dei momenti in cui il romano mostra tutta la propria rabbia distruggendo quello che ha intorno senza il minimo riguardo.

Pensa al suo voler essere sopra tutti gli altri per potere, per forza fisica, per il possesso di cose materiali; pensa al modo in cui Roma si comporta con lui, a come faccia di tutto per dimostrargli di essere superiore, a come faccia di tutto per mostrargli quale sia il suo posto. Pensa a come non desideri altro che dominare tutto e tutti — uomini, donne, paesi e nazioni — con l'illusione e la fantasia di voler portare la pace e regalare tranquillità e sicurezza a tutti.

Si odia per essersi innamorato di un uomo simile — si odia perché sa che Ελλάς avrebbe disapprovato, si odia perché sa che Ελλάς lo odiava e ricorda che Kemet lo odiava e che entrambe non ci sono più e lui che è l'unico rimasto avrebbe dovuto odiarlo e basta.

  
**U** mbra — _spettro_.

Costantino si aggira per le stanze del palazzo come un fantasma, pallido e silenzioso, senza rivolgere la parola a nessuno e senza rispondere a chiunque provi ad accertarsi delle sue condizioni fisiche e psicologiche; si limita a camminare lentamente, appoggiandosi con una mano al muro fino ad arrivare ai giardini e al riparo che gli alberi gli offrono ed è solo in quel momento che si lascia cadere a terra, tra l'erba e le foglie cadute da poco, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che il silenzio attorno a lui smetta di fare male e diventi invece qualcosa da ricercare.

Augusto lo segue per i corridoi e le stanze, grato che tutti gli altri lo ignorino e lo lascino passare senza dire nulla, lo segue anche quando esce al di fuori del palazzo e si accascia contro il tronco di un albero e nemmeno in quel momento Roma si sente in diritto di intervenire, di interromperlo o aiutarlo.

Perché aiutarlo, in fondo, visto che lui è proprio la causa del suo malessere? Costantino non vuole essere aiutato da nessuno, Costantino non vuole essere aiutato soprattutto da lui, soprattutto dalla persona che causa ogni giorno la sofferenza e il dolore ai quali Bisanzio è sottoposto.

A quei pensieri Augusto stringe le labbra e cerca di non lasciare il passo alla rabbia, limitandosi a rimanere ad osservare Costantino in silenzio, senza farsi notare; sa di essere la colpa di tutto quello, sa che il dolore dell'orientale è stato causato dall'ennesimo loro litigio, dall'ennesime parole orribili che sono uscite dalla sua bocca senza che la sua mente potesse intervenire, dalla sua eterna incapacità di conciliare quello che prova con quello che non vorrebbe provare.

Costantino rimane ancora immobile, sempre più pallido e stanco ma è solo quando Augusto vede la prima lacrima correre lungo la guancia dell'altro che capisce di non poter più rimanere a guardare e per l'ennesima volta fugge via da lui.

  
**V** ānum — _vano_.

Ci sono volte in cui entrambi — senza sapere l'uno dell'altro — desidererebbero essere capaci di parlare dei propri sentimenti e di quello che provano: ci sono volte in cui uno dei due sembra volerlo fare e l'altro sembra pronto a capire e alla fine, inevitabilmente, nessuno dei due ci riesce mai davvero.

Costantino ci prova una volta, quando Augusto è abbastanza di buon umore — merito probabilmente della presenza dei bambini -- da sembrare una persona della quale sarebbe felice di essersi innamorato e a Bisanzio non importa che questa sia una finzione della sua mente. Sa di essere innamorato di una persona con la quale non vorrebbe condividere nulla e se un piccolo auto-inganno può aiutarlo a trovare quella situazione più sopportabile ben venga. Augusto si ferma ad ascoltare quello che Bisanzio ha da dire: le parole sono lì che aspettano di uscire ma la sua gola si chiude in una morsa dolorosa e Augusto torna a dare le proprie attenzione ai bambini, lasciando Costantino in preda allo sconforto e al dolore.

Augusto ci prova una volta, quando Costantino è abbastanza di buon umore — merito probabilmente della presenza dei bambini — da fargli credere che qualsiasi cosa possa dirgli non finirà per forza nell'ennesimo litigio. Le poche frasi che Augusto aveva preparato solo per essere più tranquillo, solo per sentirsi più al sicuro, rimangono bloccate tra il suo cuore e la sua gola e Costantino torna a prestare tutta la propria attenzione ai libri, lasciando Augusto nella tanto familiare incapacità di provare qualcosa che non sia frustrazione e rabbia.

Per quanto entrambi tentino con tutte le loro forze, per quanto entrambi possano volerlo, i tentativi di parlare di quello che provano rimangono sempre e soltanto vuoti.

 

**W** āw — _sei_.

Costantino ci prova per l'ennesima volta quando Augusto torna da una campagna militare contro i Parti, pieno di ferite e dolori un po' ovunque, più incline del solito a lamentarsi; Bisanzio si prende il compito di occuparsi di lui — ignorando l'espressione stupita del romano — pensando che quello possa essere un buon momento per parlare dei propri sentimenti ma Augusto finisce per addormentarsi a causa del dolore e della stanchezza e Costantino non ha cuore di svegliarlo soltanto per arrivare a quello che sicuramente sarà l'ennesimo litigio.

La seconda volta che Costantino decide di tentare ci sono di nuovo i bambini e Francus ha appena chiesto ad Augusto perché lui e Costantino dormano insieme: Roma ride a quella frase domandata con uno sguardo tanto impertinente e risponde che è soltanto perché non ci sono abbastanza stanze — ridendo ancora più forte quando Francus lo prende per mano e con aria oltraggiata corre all'interno del palazzo per mostrargli che non è affatto vero. Costantino aspetta che tornino per poter parlare con Augusto ma la presenza dei bambini che desiderano soltanto giocare con loro lo frena dal farlo.

La terza volta Costantino si rende conto che l'istinto di parlare si fa sempre più pressante e nulla se non il forte, spaventoso malumore di Augusto avrebbe potuto impedirgli di farlo. La quarta volta sono i vescovi di Costantinopoli ad impedirgli di confessare i propri sentimenti — come se avessero intuito tutto, come se cercassero di proteggerlo — e la quinta volta invece sono i soldati di Augusto a trascinarlo via da lui.

La sesta volta è la volta buona e Costantino confessa tutto quello che prova, premuto contro le spalle del romano. È solo quando arriva alla fine del discorso e si sforza di riprendere fiato che si rende conto che in tutto quel tempo Augusto stava già dormendo.

Lo prende come un segno divino e per quanto l'istinto di parlare sia forte non trova mai più il coraggio di farlo.

  
**X** ορός — koròs [ _danza_ ].

Augusto ricorda la prima volta che Costantino ha danzato per lui come se fosse successo soltanto poche ore prima: ricorda il modo in cui i fianchi dell'orientale si muovevano a ritmo della musica leggera, ricorda i movimenti fluidi e continui, ricorda il corpo seminudo dell'altro e il modo in cui i capelli ondeggiavano sulle sue spalle.

Ricorda come gli sguardi di tutti i suoi soldati e di tutti i funzionari stranieri fossero fissi su di lui, ricorda di essere stato geloso già al tempo, ricorda gli occhi di Costantino che non hanno lasciato mai, nemmeno per un secondo, i suoi. Ricorda la sua pelle scura brillare alla luce delle lampade — o forse era merito del vino? Augusto non lo sa ed è un particolare che non gli interessa ricordare -, ricorda i passi leggeri che l'hanno condotto fino allo triclinio sul quale Augusto sedeva.

Ricorda di averlo preso in quella stessa stanza, ricorda di averlo stretto a sé e marchiato come una sua proprietà — ricorda di essere rimasto stupito dalle sensazioni meravigliose che quei segni sulla pelle scatenavano in lui — ricorda la prima volta in cui Bisanzio non ha opposto resistenza e si è lasciato andare tra le sue mani, tra le sue braccia, in balia del proprio corpo e della forza di Augusto e del vino e di tante altre cose che, invece, non riesce a ricordare.

Augusto ricorda la prima volta che Costantino ha danzato per lui come se fosse successo soltanto poche ore prima — probabilmente perché la sua mente ha fatto di tutto per mantenere quel ricordo così vivido. La prima volta che Bisanzio ha danzato per lui è stata anche l'ultima e quella è una mancanza che, per quanto difficile sia ammetterlo, è perfino più difficile da sopportare.

  
**Ύ** μνος — húmnos [ _inno_ ].

«Splendor paternae gloriae, de luce lucem proferens, lux lucis et fons luminis, diem dies illuminans.Verusque sol, illabere micans nitore perpeti, iubarque Sancti Spiritus infunde nostris sensibus. Votis vocemus et Patrem, Patrem perennis gloriae, Patrem potentis gratiae, culpam releget lubricam. Informet actus strenuos, dentem retundat invidi, casus secundet asperos, donet gerendi gratiam. Mentem gubernet et regat casto, fideli corpore; fides calore ferveat, fraudis venena nesciat. Christusque nobis sit cibus, potusque noster sit fides; laeti bibamus sobriam ebrietatem Spiritus. Laetus dies hic transeat; pudor sit ut diluculum, fides velut meridies, crepusculum mens nesciat. Aurora cursus provehit: Aurora totus prodeat, in Patre totus Filius et totus in Verbo Pater. Amen» .

La voce ferma di Costantino recita quell'inno senza la minima esitazione, mostrando quantoquelle poche frasi siano importanti per lui: Augusto è sicuro di averlo già sentito più di una volta, probabilmente dalla bocca di un qualche vescovo o di un qualche prete che credeva di potergli fare piacere recitando un inno di lode al loro folle Dio.

Augusto è certo di averlo già sentito e di aver pensato per l'ennesima volta a quanto assurda e folle fosse quella religione eppure c'è qualcosa nella voce di Costantino che lo spinge a rimanere e ad ascoltare ancora e ancora e ancora.

«Mentem gubernet et regat casto, fideli corpore; fides calore ferveat, fraudis venena nesciat. Christusque nobis sit cibus, potusque noster sit fides; laeti bibamus sobriam ebrietatem Spiritus. Laetus dies hic transeat; pudor sit ut diluculum, fides velut meridies, crepusculum mens nesciat. Aurora cursus provehit: Aurora totus prodeat, in Patre totus Filius et totus in Verbo Pater. Amen» ripete la voce di Costantino e il dolore e l'amore di Augusto si mescolano insieme a formare un sentimento al quale Roma non sa dare nome.

  
**Z** ēlōtēs — _colui che è geloso_.

«Tu sei mio, sei solo mio, sarai sempre e solo mio» ringhia Augusto da qualche parte contro le labbra di Costantino che si lascia sfuggire un suono soffocato — che è un lamento e allo stesso tempo un gemito di piacere — capace soltanto di contribuire ulteriormente alla possessività di Roma che lo stringe sempre più forte e lo preme contro di sé e spinge dentro di lui.

Nella mente di Augusto passano veloci tutte le situazioni e i racconti che hanno accresciuto la propria gelosia — le mille volte in cui Costantino parla con amore e passione di Alessandro il Grande, le centinaia di volte che qualcuno lo guarda o che uno dei suoi soldati lo osserva in un modo che ad Augusto non piace affatto — e tutto quello che può fare è stringere e premersi e spingere ancora più forte, facendo urlare Costantino. Poco importa se sia di piacere o di dolore: tutto quello che conta è che sul suo corpo rimangano i segni, che Bisanzio non si dimentichi mai a chi appartiene, che Bisanzio non provi mai e poi mai a pensare di poter essere di qualcun altro.

«Augusto— Augusto ti prego!» geme -- e questa volta perfino lui si rende conto che si tratta di un lamento di dolore — Costantino nel tentativo di scostarsi e di farlo smettere ma la mente annebbiata di Augusto gli impedisce di capire cosa sta succedendo.

L'idea che Costantino possa andarsene, l'idea che Costantino possa un giorno abbandonarlo per qualcuno di più forte o più potente o più bello — o che lo capisca di più o che non lo tratti in quel modo, gli suggerisce una voce nella propria mente — lo distrugge quasi più di quanto non facciano le urla di Bisanzio.

 


	3. Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips (we should just kiss like real people do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato letteralmente un parto, me ne rendo conto, perché nove mesi per scrivere 6k sono un po' una cosa brutta. Però cose di vita personale, esami in università e altre robe hanno contribuito a renderla una gravidanza difficile e, idk, immagino che la cosa importante sia che sono comunque riuscita a finirlo.  
> La seconda parte della loro relazione è zucchero, cannella ed ogni cosa è bella e probabilmente è anche per questo che ci ho messo un sacco: sono un essere fatto di angst, rivoglio l'angst, ridatemi l'angst. Fear not: la terza parte è quasi peggio della prima.  
> Le note tecniche sono più o meno sempre le stesse degli altri capitoli tranne per la *villa che trovate alla parola Γαῖα (terra) per la quale vi rimando: [alla meravigliosissima wikipedia che spiega decisamente meglio di me](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Villa_romana).  
> Oh, also: per aiutarmi a portare a termine il parto ho anche messo insieme un simpatico (lol nope) fanmix su questi due, nel caso vi interessasse: [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/sidhedcv/innocence-died-screaming-honey-ask-me-i-should-know).  
> [Questa parte partecipa al [Fallo Felice Fest!](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/98745.html#comments) di Lande di Fandom <3]

 

**HONEY JUST PUT YOUR SWEET LIPS ON MY LIPS**

(we could just kiss like real people do).

 

 

**A** γαθός — agathos [ _buono_ ].

 

Costantino vuole a tutti i costi credere che Augusto sia buono. Non gli importa quanto in fondo debba scavare prima di arrivare anche soltanto ad un accenno di bontà, non gli importa se Augusto mostra questo lato di sé soltanto quando nessuno lo può vedere, non gli importa quanto difficile possa essere per lui scoprirlo. Vuole sforzarsi di credere che Augusto non possa essere il mostro che ha dimostrato di essere per così tanto tempo, dal primo momento in cui l’ha conosciuto.

La verità è che Costantino sa con assoluta certezza — nonostante la sua perenne e costante sfiducia nelle persone, nonostante la sua convinzione che ci siano uomini e donne del tutto incapaci di bontà — che in Augusto c’è qualcosa di più dell’impero conquistatore e dominante.

L’ha visto più e più volte con i suoi figli, l’ha visto con i suoi sudditi e gli stessi schiavi del suo palazzo; l’ha visto con chi aveva bisogno di aiuto e in così tante altre occasioni da averne ormai perso il conto. Ha visto quel lato di Augusto rivolto perfino nei suoi confronti e i piccoli gesti con in quali Roma dimostra di _tenere_ a Costantino sono stati sufficienti a fargli dubitare di qualsiasi cosa.

Per quanto tempo abbia passato sforzandosi di non credere a quello che vedeva, sforzandosi di non considerare anche quell’aspetto di lui, Costantino ormai è perfettamente consapevole di essere nel torto. Costantino non desidera altro che essere in torto.

 

  
**B** ellus — _bello_.

 

Costantino è bello, bello di una bellezza ultraterrena. Augusto a volte lo guarda cercando di capacitarsene e finendo immancabilmente per non _capire_ da dove provengano la luce e lo splendore che circondano Bisanzio.

Costantino è bello come tanti altri uomini che Augusto ha conosciuto e posseduto — forse più bello di molti altri, forse più bello solo agli occhi di Augusto. Bello con quella cascata di capelli lucenti di un colore che Augusto non riesce nemmeno a concepire l’esistenza e con quegli occhi perfino più scuri. Bello con quel corpo slanciato e sottile, con quei fianchi che Augusto quasi riesce ad avvolgere soltanto con le proprie mani, con quella pelle scura e morbida.

Augusto è conscio di non aver mai visto nessuno bello quanto Costantino ed è altrettanto conscio che quel sentimento di stupore incredulo che prova quando lo guarda non sia del tutto razionale: la bellezza di Costantino è qualcosa che non sa spiegarsi ed è allo stesso tempo qualcosa che non si limita a manifestarsi nel suo aspetto fisico.

Costantino brilla — in ogni suo gesto, in ogni suo movimento, in ogni suo sguardo e in ogni sua parola — di una luce soffusa che parla ad Augusto di casa, famiglia e tranquillità; la luce che lo circonda gli ricorda il focolare della sua casa a Roma e Francus che insiste sempre per controllare che il fuoco bruci ancora nonostante sia il compito dei servi, gli ricorda il calore che sente ogni singola volta nel proprio petto quando i suoi figli gli corrono incontro e Costantino gli sorride.

In un certo modo la bellezza di Costantino è allo stesso tempo sconosciuta e nota, spaventosa e familiare e l’unica cosa che Augusto sa con certezza è di non poterne fare a meno.

  
**C** arcĕr — _prigione_.

 

La prigione di Costantino è fatta d’oro e di pietre preziose, fatta di catene sontuose e abiti finemente intrecciati, di stanze infinite ed infiniti servitori — diversa da quella che ha conosciuto sotto Impero Macedone, diversa da quelle di cui legge nei libri, diversa da tutto quello che aveva immaginato. La prigione di Costantino si fa umana e presente nella figura di Augusto: grande, forte, bello. Pur sempre una prigione.

Roma lo stringe tra e braccia ogni volta che può, lasciando che Bisanzio si appoggi contro il suo petto e avverta il rimbombo del suo cuore nella cassa toracica. Costantino si lascia stringere con un sentimento che lo scuote nel profondo e che lo spaventa da morire.

Non sa se esista un qualcosa in grado di spiegare quello che prova nei confronti dell’uomo che dovrebbe odiare e che invece ama più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, non sa se esista qualcosa di spiegare tutto quello che sente nel proprio cuore e nella propria mente e che desidererebbe più di ogni altra cosa non provare.

«Costantino» quel nome rimane sospeso tra le labbra di Augusto e quelle di Bisanzio come tante altre volte è successo, eppure nel tono di voce di Roma c’è qualcosa di diverso e insolito, qualcosa che entrambi notano ed entrambi tacciono allo stesso modo.

Cosa c’è di sbagliato in lui — questo si chiede Costantino nello stringersi meglio contro il petto di Augusto e finire per l’ennesima volta a baciarlo — se arrivato a questo punto sa con certezza di amare la propria prigione? Cosa c’è che non va in lui se il suo desiderio più profondo è in effetti quello di poter rimanere prigioniero per sempre tra le braccia di Augusto?

  
**Δ** άκτυλος — daktulos [ _dito_ ].

 

Il corpo di Costantino è sempre ornato da gioielli — se c’è una cosa che Augusto ha capito in tanti anni di convivenza è che nonostante le apparenze, nonostante certe cose che predica quella strana religione che è costretto a seguire, Costantino è e rimarrà sempre un orientale. 

Roma ricorda le parole di tanti poeti e prosatori, di storiografi e scrittori che raccontavano dell’amore per il lusso degli orientali, dell’amore per i gioielli, le stoffe più preziose, i cibi più prelibati. Roma ricorda tutte quelle storie e inspiegabilmente — ha sempre creduto fossero più che altro inventate — le ritrova quasi del tutto in Costantino.

Collane, bracciali, tuniche ricamate ma più di ogni altra cosa sono le dita di Bisanzio ad essere sempre e comunque adornate da anelli di ogni forma, dimensione e materiale.

Augusto l’ha osservato più e più volte sfilare quegli anelli dalle proprie dita e riporli con la stessa cura che riserva soltanto ai libri e a poche altre cose — occasionalmente anche alle brevi carezze che gli riserva. L’ha osservato più e più volte trovandolo ancora più splendido del solito, perfino più bello di quando giace nel letto completamente nudo.

Lo osserva ancora adesso dopo anni, con le dita sottili ornate dai regali che non perde mai occasione di fare: anelli che non sono più semplicemente preziosi e splendidi ma che sono anche _loro._ E ogni anello sulle dita di Bisanzio rimarca ancora una volta la sua appartenenza a Roma; e ogni anello sulle dita di Costantino rimarca ancora una volta l’amore che Augusto prova per lui.

  
**E** brĭus — _ebbro_.

 

C’è stato un tempo in cui Costantino era certo che tutti i possibili effetti del vino sul corpo e sulla mente di Augusto fossero solo ed esclusivamente negativi: ricorda ancora con estrema vividezza tutto ciò che odiava e disprezzava dell’ubriachezza di Roma e tutt’ora sa che parte di quello che provava è ancora dentro di lui.

Tuttavia non può fare a meno — ora che lo osserva ridere e giocare con i suoi figli dopo più calici di vino di quanti riesca a ricordarne — di ammettere che non sempre è così, che non sempre Augusto finisce per rovinare ogni cosa per colpa dell’ebrezza e del vino.

Francus ride quasi fino a non respirare più quando Augusto comincia a fargli il solletico, quasi senza avvertire Antonio che, ridendo ed urlando allo stesso tempo, si lancia sulla sua schiena per difendere il fratello. Le risate dei bambini e di Augusto contribuiscono a risvegliare il sorriso sopito di Costantino — in un primo momento troppo impegnato a riflettere per soffermarsi davvero sulla scena che sta accadendo davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Costantino!» grida Augusto tra le risate, allungando per qualche secondo la mano verso di lui; «vieni ad aiutarmi con queste due pesti!»

Bisanzio incrocia il suo sguardo e rimane immobile, in silenzio, a contemplare il volto ebbro di gioia di Augusto; a riflettere su quante volte in quegli ultimi anni l’abbia visto pieno di gioia, di amore, di desiderio e perfino di dolcezza.

Quando finalmente si alza e Francus si aggrappa alle sue gambe per fermarlo il viso di Roma si accende di una gioia ancora più profonda e tutto quello che Costantino può fare è amarlo ancora un po’ di più.

  
**F** ĕrox — _orgoglioso_.

 

Augusto ha sempre pensato di essere un uomo orgoglioso — a dire la verità ha sempre pensato di essere l’uomo più orgoglioso esistente sulla faccia della terra, il che per lui è forse una delle caratteristiche più positive che qualcuno possa avere.

Certo: l’orgoglio nelle persone che lo circondano è sempre stato qualcosa di un po’ meno positivo dell’orgoglio che gonfia il suo petto e il suo cuore. Avere a che fare con persone orgogliose quando si è un grande impero e un uomo ben poco paziente non è forse la situazione migliore.

L’orgoglio di Costantino è sempre stato semplicemente un ostacolo da superare: l’orgoglio di Costantino era quella cosa che si metteva tra Augusto e il suo piacere personale, tra Augusto e il suo desiderio, tra Augusto e la volontà di comandare e prendere il controllo di Bisanzio.

L’orgoglio di Costantino ha sempre significato insolenza, sfregio e disprezzo; l’orgoglio di Costantino ha sempre portato a innumerevoli litigi e ad infinite urla e dichiarazioni di odio.

Da pochi anni però — Augusto non si è reso conto di quando esattamente sia iniziato questo processo e tutto sommato non gli importa nemmeno — l’orgoglio di Costantino si è trasformato fino a diventare una fonte di gioia.

Augusto osserva Costantino aggirarsi per i corridoi del palazzo con una compostezza tale e con un’espressione talmente fiera che tutto quello che può fare è cercare di nascondere il tremito che l’ha scosso e raggiungerlo di corsa.

«La corona starebbe meglio a te che a qualsiasi imperatore» gli sussurra quasi senza pensare, mettendo da parte tutto l’orgoglio che dovrebbe provare e che davanti a Costantino sparisce inevitabilmente.

  
**Γ** αῖα — gaia [ _terra_ ].

 

Augusto è un uomo e come ogni altro uomo — ricco o povero, nobile o schiavo, impero o comune mortale — sogna il futuro. Sogna un impero più grande, altre terre per il suo popolo, altri mari da navigare, altre battaglie da combattere, altri luoghi da esplorare.

Quelli sono sempre stati i sogni che l’hanno accompagnato, fin dalla giovinezza, fin da quando riesce a ricordare — eppure non sono gli unici sogni, non sono l’unico futuro che ora Augusto riesce a contemplare per sé.

«Questa _villa*_ mi sembra perfetta» annuisce al funzionario che ha portato con sé per esaminare l’ennesima tenuta di campagna che potrebbe essere sua. Questa volta è più convinto delle altre: la villa è più grande, più bella, più tutto quello che desiderava — non fa nessuna fatica ad immaginarsi lì un giorno, in un futuro che sotto sotto spera non sia troppo lontano.

Riesce già a vedere i bambini — perché nella sua immaginazione saranno sempre bambini, c’è ben poco da fare — giocare e rincorrersi tra le stanze di casa e i prati circostanti; riesce già a vedere Costantino — più sereno, più felice, più innamorato — occuparsi della casa e giocare con i bambini.

Riesce perfino a vedere se stesso a coltivare quei campi sterminati: la terra, questo nessuno l’ha mai saputo, è l’unico sogno che fin da quando era ragazzo riesce a scaldargli il cuore più delle conquiste, più della gloria, più della potenza di Roma.

 

**Ἠ** ώς — eos [ _aurora_ ].

 

Quando l’oscurità del cielo comincia a schiarirsi e a colorarsi di rosa Costantino, come ogni mattina fin da quando era bambino, sospira di meraviglia. L’alba è uno spettacolo che ha sempre amato e del quale crede non si stancherà mai e poi mai: tutte le mattine, senza nessuna eccezione, si alza il più presto possibile per non perdersi quell’unico evento di tutta la giornata che non può andare male, che non può riservargli brutte sorprese né tristezza né dolore.

Quel giorno però Costantino sente qualcosa di diverso nell’osservare la luce dorata che avvolge pian piano tutti gli edifici di Costantinopoli, sfumandoli di rosa: la gioia di tutte le altre mattine è accompagnata da una sensazione che lui non sa spiegarsi e che ricorda forse la tristezza e forse la solitudine. Pensa che sia colpa di quanto Costantinopoli è cambiata dalla sua Bisanzio, pensa che possa essere colpa di chi non c’era prima e ora non c’è più, pensa che quel sentimento possa essere causato da mille motivi diversi e tutti irrisolvibili.

Augusto non chiede il permesso di sedersi perché non ha mai chiesto il permesso di fare nulla: lo fa e basta, lasciandosi andare al fianco di Costantino senza dire una parola, senza fare nulla, limitandosi a guardare l’orizzonte e il cielo che pian piano nasconde i colori della notte e l’oro del mattino con un azzurro limpido.

La solitudine che provava sparisce insieme alla brezza che soffia leggera e Costantino non ha dubbi che sia bastata la sola presenza di Augusto a spazzarla via.

  
**I** gnis — _fuoco_.

 

Le notti d’inverno a Costantinopoli sono fredde, molto più fredde di quanto Augusto non sia abituato: il vento è gelido e perfino per lui che difficilmente sente qualcosa che non sia caldo sono ardue da sopportare. Il caminetto delle loro stanze — il pensiero che siano diventate _loro_ riesce sempre a farlo sentire meglio, qualsiasi cosa succeda — è appena stato acceso e il fuoco ci metterà ancora qualche minuto prima di cominciare a lambire i legni e a riscaldare l’ambiente.

Costantino si stringe a lui senza parlare, sistemando con cura ben nascosta — eppure non abbastanza perché lui non la noti — il lembo della coperta che lasciava al freddo la gamba di Augusto. «Tra poco farà meno freddo» gli sussurra Roma quasi senza pensarci, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio che teoricamente dovrebbe servire a riscaldarlo e che in realtà è semplicemente una scusa per toccarlo senza che Costantino scappi via.

«Io sto bene così» si limita a rispondere Costantino, approfittando di un momento di particolare coraggio per stringersi meglio ad Augusto e lasciare che Augusto lo stringa — e la reciprocità di quei gesti è forse la cosa che riesce a scaldarlo di più.

Quando finalmente il fuoco comincia a scoppiettare Augusto sta ancora stringendo Costantino — che si è sistemato sulle sue gambe e ha nascosto il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, respirando piano e piacevolmente contro la sua pelle — e il freddo è quasi scomparso.

  
**J** ud — _dieci_.

 

La prima volta che fanno l’amore — _fare l’amore_ con Augusto, nonostante tutte le sue convinzioni, è qualcosa che Costantino riesce a concepire molto più facilmente rispetto all’essere preso per costrizione — le stanze del palazzo sono ancora così tanto fredde che l’abbracciarsi e il ricercare il corpo dell’altro sembrano semplicemente tentativi di scaldarsi. In quei gesti c’è una dolcezza che nessuno dei due ha mai avvertito prima e per la quale entrambi tremano di piacere.

La seconda e la terza avvengono con stupore, con la sensazione che la prima sarebbe dovuta essere semplicemente un caso singolo e isolato; la quarta acquista un accenno di consapevolezza in più quando Costantino prende il viso di Augusto tra le mani e lo guarda con dolcezza.

La quinta è nel giardino del palazzo, quando tutti i servitori se ne sono andati e i bambini sono troppo stanchi per correre in giro: Augusto lo fa stendere sull’erba umida e rimane in silenzio ad osservarlo per interi minuti prima di chinarsi a baciarlo e poi farlo suo.

La sesta e la settima e l’ottava sono tutte nella stessa notte e Costantino non può fare altro che domandarsi cosa possa desiderare di più dalla vita delle braccia di Augusto che lo stringono e lo nascondono da tutto il resto; la nona volta è fatta soprattutto dalla risata roca di Roma che per una volta ride con lui e riesce perfino a farlo sorridere.

La decima volta è quando Augusto gli sussurra che lo ama e Costantino finge di dormire, terrorizzato di fronte alle possibilità che gli si aprono davanti e a ciò che quelle parole possono o non possono significare.

  
**K** ράτος — kratos [ _potere_ ].

 

Se c’è una cosa che Costantino ha imparato ad amare in Augusto dopo tanti anni di convivenza — ed ogni singola volta il solo pensiero basta a renderlo incredulo e stupefatto, visto quello che ha sempre pensato di Roma — è l’infinito potere che sembra avere tra le mani. 

Il potere che Augusto ha sempre avuto sembrava in un primo momento semplicemente un invito ad approfittarsi di chiunque avesse intorno, a prendere quello che desiderava senza chiedere, a imporre la propria volontà su tutti gli altri. Ora, invece, per un qualche motivo che Costantino non sa spiegarsi tutto quello che provava nel vederlo esercitare il proprio potere si è trasformato in una sorta di ammirazione mista a quel sentimento che è certo sia amore ma che ancora non riesce a chiamare in quel modo.

Roma e Augusto per lui sono sempre state e saranno sempre due entità diverse eppure in quei momenti — quando si trovano davanti a imperatori, funzionari, generali e ministri — Costantino non è più molto sicuro che sia davvero così. Il fuoco che vede danzare negli occhi di Augusto — del suo Augusto! — è lo stesso che ha visto più e più volte negli occhi dell’Impero.

Augusto si dimostra sempre saldo e forte davanti a delle decisioni da prendere o a scelte già compiute, lotta per quello che crede sia il bene del suo impero e del suo popolo e Costantino non può fare a meno di amarlo anche per questo.

  
**L** aus — _lode_.

 

«Perché hai smesso di leggere?» la voce di Augusto interrompe improvvisamente il silenzio che era calato nella stanza illuminata solo dalla luce delle candele. Costantino solleva lo sguardo dalle pagine del libro per fissare Augusto con un lampo di incertezza negli occhi: «pensavo ti fossi addormentato.. e comunque probabilmente ti stavo annoiando».

Augusto scuote la testa e avvolge le braccia attorno ai fianchi di Costantino, facendolo accomodare meglio contro il proprio petto e tra le proprie gambe; «mi piace quando leggi per me. Continua»mormora con un tono di voce che Costantino non può che trovare imperioso.

«Credevo che leggere fosse da te considerata un’attività inutile» si limita a commentare Costantino, senza però lamentarsi di quella nuova sistemazione e del calore che il corpo di Roma irradia in un modo tanto piacevole; «hai forse cambiato idea?»

«Continuo a pensare che leggere sia stupido» si affretta subito a replicare Augusto, lasciando che Costantino trovi la posizione più comoda e accarezzandogli i capelli con la mano; «è la tua voce che è piacevole, non la lettura».

Augusto mente — perché in fondo trova piacevole anche la lettura, perché in fondo tutto quel mostrarsi contrario ai libri non è che un modo per irritare Costantinopoli — e osserva con piacere il rossore di Costantino, chiedendosi se sia un arrossire di piacere per il complimento o un arrossire di rabbia per quello che gli ha appena detto.

Costantino però riprende a leggere e Augusto finisce per perdersi — per l’ennesima volta — in quella voce tanto calda e tranquilla.

  
**M** ανία — mania [ _follia, passione_ ].

 

A volte Costantino pensa che ci sia qualcosa — un qualche spirito, un demone, nei momenti di sconforto peggiore il diavolo stesso — che prende il controllo del suo corpo e si impossessa di lui ogni volta che Roma lo tocca. Le mani di Augusto scorrono sul suo corpo fino a fermarsi sui fianchi, lo stringono con forza, lo sollevano e lo lasciano ricadere sul loro letto; le mani di Augusto gli accarezzano le cosce nude, gli sfiorano le natiche e abbandonano il suo corpo, lasciandolo ad anelare per un altro contatto — e tutto quello che vuole sentire sono le grandi mani di Augusto e la loro ruvidezza e i calli causati dalle armi.

Augusto non ha bisogno di dire nulla: basta uno sguardo, un singolo sguardo e l’invito silenzioso a farsi toccare, a finire tra le sue braccia, a lasciare che Roma faccia di lui tutto quello che vuole. Costantino ha passato tanto tempo a combattere contro tutti questi istinti, contro la passione che lo pervade ogni volta che Augusto lo guarda in quel modo o semplicemente lo sfiora; Costantino ha passato tanto tempo a combattere contro tutto questo e ora non è più tanto sicuro di volerlo fare.

Quando fanno l’amore Augusto lo stringe con così tanta forza che Costantino non è più nemmeno certo di sapere quale sia il suo nome.

  
**N** īdus — _nido, dimora_.

 

Un tempo le stanze di Augusto erano arredate secondo il gusto di chiunque avesse deciso di arredarle in quel modo: a lui non è mai importato più di tanto, bastava la presenza di un letto molto comodo e di una qualche superficie dove appoggiare del cibo e poco altro. Augusto è un uomo dai desideri in fin dei conti molto semplici e, abituato più alla rigidità di un accampamento militare, non ha mai voluto niente di più dalle stanze di quel palazzo.

Ma le stanze di Augusto sono diventate ormai anche le stanze di Costantino, quel letto non accoglie più soltanto lui e tutto quello che lo circonda non è più semplicemente qualcosa da ignorare o nel migliore dei casi osservare con disinteresse.

Da giorni ormai — Augusto non ricorda più quando tutto questo sia cominciato e sinceramente non è nemmeno interessato a saperlo — il profumo di fiori freschi riempie quelle stanze immense e le composizioni colorate attirano il suo sguardo ovunque si giri. Ha visto più e più volte Costantino impegnato a sistemare i vasi ed è certo che sia tutta opera sua.

Come sono opera sua le nuove lenzuola di seta — la migliore seta del mercato di Costantinopoli — e i cuscini riccamente ricamati e i tappeti di un tessuto così morbido da sembrare impossibile.

Augusto impiega tanto tempo a capire perché quei cambiamenti gli piacciano così tanto, perché all’improvviso provi così tanto piacere a girare per quelle stanze. C’è un’unica parola, un unico nome che giustifica tutto quello che prova: Costantino.

  
**Ὄ** νομα — onoma [ _nome_ ].

 

Prima di ogni altra cosa è stato Bisanzio — per Ελλάς, per tutte le altre colonie greche, per l’Impero Persiano e per quello Macedone; Bisanzio è il primo nome che ricorda e l’ultimo che dimenticherà, il nome che rievoca in lui tutti i ricordi di quando era bambino e di quando tutto era più facile e decisamente molto meno complicato.

Nuova Roma è il nome che ha odiato più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, Nuova Roma è il modo in cui lo chiamano i funzionari di Augusto — e lo fanno in un modo così subdolo, così pieno di sottintesi che a volte Costantino deve sforzarsi per ricacciare indietro l’ira che lo avvolge ogni singola volta.

Costantinopoli era quell’unica parola che per molto tempo è bastata a farlo tremare di rabbia e di disgusto: ricorda Augusto pronunciare quel nome per irritarlo, per ribadire il possesso assoluto su di lui, per fargli capire volta dopo volta l’assenza di una via di fuga.

«Costantino» la voce di Augusto interrompe le sue riflessioni e lo richiama alla realtà, con una dolcezza incredibile e a tratti quasi spaventosa; «Costantino, torna qui» mormora allungando una mano verso di lui, invitandolo a tornare a letto.

Costantino lo guarda in silenzio e si chiede quando esattamente i nomi abbiano smesso di significare qualcosa, quando sia arrivato al punto in cui non importa più quello che il suo nome vuole dire ma solo Augusto che lo chiama.

  
**P** rex — _preghiera_.

 

In tutti quegli anni di lunga convivenza Augusto ha ascoltato Costantino pregare un’infinità di volte: nell’enorme basilica della città, nelle chiese più piccole, nella cappella privata del palazzo, nelle sue stanze. In qualsiasi luogo, in qualsiasi momento, Augusto ha sempre un ricordo di Costantino che si rivolge a quel Dio in cui lui non riesce proprio a credere.

Ricorda gli inni, i canti, le invocazioni e di alcuni di questi riesce perfino a ricordare le parole — maalle sue orecchie nulla suona così pieno di amore e devozione come le parole che Costantino ha appena bisbigliato contro le sue labbra: «rimani a letto con me».

Sono poche parole, semplici parole, con perfino un significato non particolarmente importante — parole che Costantino ha già detto altre volte, parole che Augusto ha già sentito da tante altre persone — eppure quella frase viene pronunciata con una devozione e un amore tale che Augusto riesce quasi chiaramente a sentire il proprio cuore perdere un battito.

«Rimani qui» ripete Costantino ed è come se piangendo avesse innalzato l’ennesimo inno di misericordia a Dio — «rimani qui» e in quelle poche parole Augusto sente l’eco di centinaia di k _yrie eleison, alleluia, osanna, dies irae, dies illae._

Si rende conto con un respiro trattenuto e lo stupore nel cuore che c’è una parte — una piccola parte, una parte che probabilmente Costantinopoli detesterebbe scoprire — del cuore di Costantino che lo associa in qualche modo alla sua religione.

Si rende conto che forse, in tutti quegli anni e nel loro rapporto così tanto cambiato e nell’amore che l’altro gli dimostra, Costantino è davvero arrivato a considerarlo come il suo Dio.

  
**Q** uæso — _cercare_.

 

«Papà, papà, andiamo a cercare Costantino!» Francus gli tira la mano il più forte possibile — Augusto finge che questo basti per riuscire a spostarlo anche solo di qualche millimetro — per richiamare la sua attenzione; «andiamo, andiamo, andiamo!»

Augusto ride per la foga di quel piccolo ragazzino che sprizza energia ed entusiasmo da tutti i pori per un compito così semplice come quello di trovare Costantino che si è nascosto da qualche parte all’interno degli ampi giardini; «d’accordo, d’accordo, adiamo» lo accontenta infine, lasciando che Francus lo trascini qua e là nell’immenso giardino, fingendo di non vedere il nascondiglio piuttosto visibile — Costantino è decisamente troppo alto perché quel cespuglio possa nasconderlo del tutto — dell’orientale. Francus è così tanto impegnato nel compito di trovarlo, così assorto e deciso che rivelargli di aver già scoperto dove si trova gli sembra un’inutile crudeltà.

«Non è scappato via, vero?» gli domanda Francus dopo qualche minuto di infruttuosa ricerca, con un’espressione così tanto preoccupata che ad Augusto quasi si ferma il cuore.

«Certo che no, sono sicuro che sia qui da qualche parte» lo rassicura immediatamente, prendendolo in braccio e sistemandolo poi sulle proprie spalle, abbastanza in alto da riuscire a vedere al di là del cespuglio in questione.

«Trovato!» strilla Francus con gioia, scalciando per scendere a terra e correndo immediatamente ad abbracciare Costantino quando Augusto lo posa sull’erba; «ti ho trovato!» ride felice mentre Costantino gli accarezza affettuosamente i capelli e Augusto li osserva pensando che forse hagià trovato tutto quello che voleva senza nemmeno cercarlo.

  
**P** ητορεία — rhētoreia [ _oratoria_ ].

 

Costantino è sempre stato affascinato dall’educazione dei giovani romani, nonostante la sua sia stata così tanto diversa: ricorda mille scritti e mille discorsi su quanto l’oratoria fosse l’unica e la sola strada per l’educazione — una vera educazione! — di un giovane.

Non che sia mai stato d’accordo con questi folli e i loro folli discorsi: l’educazione per lui passa prima dalla storia, dalla filosofia, dalla letteratura. Se la retorica e l’oratoria compaiono nell’elenco delle discipline fondamentali di certo non si trovano ai primi posti.

Saper parlare bene non basta e non è mai bastato per avere una conoscenza vera del mondo e di tutto ciò che circonda le persone, saper parlare bene non basta e non è mai bastato per avere la meglio in tante situazioni difficili, saper parlare bene non basta — e questo forse è in assoluto il concetto più importante per Costantino — per avere davvero ragione.

Ma quando Augusto prende la parola in senato, davanti ai suoi ministri o perfino davanti alla marea di persone che popolano le varie celebrazioni Costantino non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto la capacità di parola di Roma lo lasci sempre senza fiato.

Ha un modo di rivolgersi alle persone, un modo di portarli a pensare quello che vuole lui — di farli commuovere quando li vuole commossi, di farli spaventare quando li vuole terrorizzati, di farli infuriare quando li vuole arrabbiati — che un po’ lo spaventa e un po’ lo attrae.

Tutto questo discorso, in realtà — pensa Costantino con un moto di sorpresa — si potrebbe applicare del tutto alla sua relazione con Augusto.

  
**Σ** άρξ — sarx [ _carne_ ].

 

È solo quando Augusto stringe tra le braccia Costantino e Costantino si aggrappa a lui quasi con disperazione che Roma si rende conto di una differenza fondamentale che mai prima di quel momento aveva colto: Costantino non è uguale agli altri, prendere Costantino — affondare le dita nei suoi fianchi e spingere con forza dentro di lui, respirare l’odore di spezie dei suoi capelli e sentirlo sospirare, gemere ed urlare — è ben diverso dal prendere uno qualsiasi dei suoi tanti schiavi e schiave. Ha sempre visto differenze più piccole, più superficiali: il diverso colore di capelli, la struttura fisica, il colore della pelle.. tutte differenze che in fondo non gli sono mai interessate più di tanto. Differenze che tutto sommato sono sempre scomparse davanti ai propri bisogni fisici e alla disponibilità di chi apriva le gambe per lui.

Augusto quasi ride quando Costantino geme più forte e ondeggia i fianchi con necessità e bisogno e l’unica parola, l’unico concetto che la sua mente riesce a tirare fuori è _carne_.

Gli schiavi sono carne, le ancelle sono carne, tutto il resto del mondo — dalle persone che fotte quando ne ha voglia a quelle che uccide in battaglia senza battere ciglio — è _carne_ mentre Costantino è cuore e mente e anima e pensieri ed è tutto questo a farlo impazzire, tutto questo a spingerlo verso di lui con una forza irresistibile che mai è riuscito a contrastare.

  
**T** ardus — _lungo, durevole_.

 

Dopo anni e anni e secoli e secoli di vita Costantino può affermare con tutta la sicurezza del mondo che tutto quello che desidera — e tutto quello che Augusto desidera — è qualcosa di lungo e durevole e sicuro e illimitato; qualcosa che non sia sempre sull’orlo di scomparire, qualcosa che non possono controllare o almeno qualcosa che possa andare male, sì, ma per colpa loro e non di qualche agente esterno che non li riguarda ben poco.

Hanno visto nazioni come loro scomparire nel nulla e soltanto il pensiero che questo possa succedere anche a loro — per entrambi si tratta più del pensiero che possa succedere all’altro — basta a spaventarli più di ogni altra cosa.

Augusto conquista territori su territori per rafforzare il suo impero, Costantino si rifugia nei libri e nella religione ma entrambi sanno che per quanto diversi quei due metodi puntano in realtà a minimizzare la stessa, identica paura. Perdere tutto quello che hanno — è già successo così tante volte, in così tanti modi diversi, con così tanti cambiamenti — è quello che li spinge a circondarsi di cose perenni e ad allontanare ciò che invece non lo è nella vana speranza di non dover soffrire poi.

È già così tanto pensare di avere una famiglia — e Costantino legge chiaramente quel pensiero negli occhi felici di Augusto che osserva i bambini giocare insieme e correre tra il porticato e il giardino — , è già così tanto pensare di avere l’amore in una vita così lunga e solitaria.

  
**Ύ** πνος — hupnos [ _sonno_ ].

 

«Augusto non farmelo ripetere di nuovo: devi svegliarti, alzarti e andare a parlare con i tuoi ministri» la voce di Costantino rompe per l’ennesima volta il silenzio ovattato della stanza nella quale riposano Augusto e i bambini: da quasi un’ora vanno avanti inutili tentativi di svegliarlo affinché possa adempiere ai suoi doveri quotidiani ma ovviamente Augusto non  **_dà segno_ ** di volersi alzare. Si limita a girarsi dall’altra parte mentre i bambini si sistemano attorno a lui di conseguenza — Francus si risistema sul suo petto, Antonio abbracciato alla sua gamba, Gupta sotto al braccio destro e Heracles a poca distanza da lui.

«Augusto Cornelio Collatino!» Costantino cerca di fargli sentire l’urgenza nella propria voce senza però svegliare i bambini, ma di nuovo Augusto sembra non dare segni di vita.

Sta per aprire bocca di nuovo quando un cuscino lo colpisce dritto al petto: Antonio si rimette sdraiato e Augusto si lascia andare alla sua profonda risata. Costantino si volta, indignato, per uscire dalla stanza ma la mano di Augusto che stringe improvvisamente la sua lo ferma ancora per qualche secondo: «d’accordo, mi alzo».

Costantino non risponde e non si gira verso di lui, rimanendo fiero nella sua espressione glaciale — non che gli riesca molto bene quando Augusto comincia a baciargli la mano e a cercare il suo sguardo con quegli occhi tanto penetranti.

«Io mi alzo, tu rimani qui con loro e quando ho finito vi raggiungo.. ti sembra un buon piano?» mormora Augusto prendendolo per i fianchi, alzandolo senza sforzo e posandolo sul letto; i bambini si sistemano attorno a lui come se niente fosse e Costantino non ha nemmeno la forza di replicare.

  
**V** enter — _ventre_.

 

Ci sono giorni in cui Augusto sembra provare una predilezione particolare per una certa parte del corpo di Costantino, giorni in cui non sembra voler fare altro che concentrarsi su quel preciso e specifico punto, giorni in cui tutta la sua voglia sembra passare per quei pochi centimetri del corpo di Costantino. Bisanzio ha cento e cento ricordi di Augusto — a volte ci pensa e trova incredibile che non siano tutti ricordi recenti ma che si tratti, in fondo, di un comportamento che l’altro ha sempre avuto — che gli dimostra un grado di innamoramento e di passione che a volte ancora lo terrorizza.

Forse è questo quello che Augusto prova quando Costantino si inginocchia davanti a lui e appoggia la testa sulle sue gambe, quando lo spoglia e lo riveste con cura, quando lo guarda e chiaramente non ha occhi che per lui. Forse è questo quello che Augusto prova ed è questo che Augusto definisce devozione — è forse possibile che Roma gli dimostri devozione? Che quel modo di comportarsi e quei baci e quelle carezze siano il modo per dimostrargli quanto lo ama?

Costantino non sa se questa sia la verità e tutto sommato Costantino nemmeno lo vuole sapere con certezza: gli basta vedere Augusto che gli stringe la vita con un braccio solo e con tutto l’amore e la gentilezza che esiste al mondo gli bacia il ventre e sospira contro la sua pelle.

  
**W** āw — _sei_.

 

Sei volte, sei volte si sono detti quello che provano l’un l’altro, sei volte e sei volte entrambi ricordano perfettamente in ogni singolo dettaglio.

La prima volta è Costantino a parlare: Augusto ride e scherza con i bambini e quando si china su di lui Bisanzio non ha altra scelta — o almeno questo è quello che ha pensato — che sussurrargli quelle poche parole. Augusto ha spalancato gli occhi ed è rimasto in silenzio, voltandosi subito dopo per chiamare Antonio e spezzando con un solo gesto il cuore di Costantino.

La seconda volta Augusto cerca di rimediare: lo abbraccia, lo stringe, lo prende e nel buio delle loro stanze gli bisbiglia _anche io_. Costantino finge di non sentire per paura o per rabbia — a volte ancora se lo chiede, a volte ancora non sa spiegarselo.

La terza volta è di nuovo Augusto a dirlo, stavolta in pieno giorno, stavolta guardando Costantino negli occhi per evitare che questi fugga di nuovo; Costantino non risponde — questa volta è davvero per paura — e Augusto non si fa più vedere per giorni. La quarta volta è Costantino che lo cerca per settimane e quando finalmente lo trova cerca, inutilmente, di farlo ragionare.

La quinta volta è fatta di lacrime e paura, la sesta volta è fatta di un sospiro di sollievo, di sorrisi reciproci e delle mani di Augusto che stringono quelle di Costantino.

La sesta volta è l’unica che entrambi vogliono davvero ricordare.

 

**X** άρις — karis [ _gentilezza_ ].

 

«Sei proprio sicuro di sentirti bene?» chiede per l’ennesima volta Costantino, accarezzando dolcemente i ricci scuri di Augusto e pettinandoli con le dita. È tanto facile capire quando c’è qualcosa che non va in Augusto — dopo tutti quegli anni di convivenza e di conoscenza reciproca si conoscono meglio di quanto non vogliano ammettere —, è tanto facile capire quando sta male, nonostante cerchi sempre di nasconderlo e di sembrare forte.

«Sto benissimo Costantino, non c’è nessun bisogno di preoccuparsi» risponde subito Augusto, prendendo Costantino tra le braccia e facendolo sistemare meglio sul letto e contro di sé; «però tu puoi continuare ad accarezzarmi i capelli» e ride all’espressione di Costantino che con un unico sguardo sembra dirgli _non ti sopporto proprio quando fai così._

Augusto ha deciso — non sa esattamente quando questa decisione sia stata presa né quando mai siano state prese in considerazione altre doti di Costantino — è il suo modo di comportarsi. Non il sesso, non il modo in cui gli succhia il cazzo, non il suo corpo perfetto ma il modo in cui si comporta; la capacità di passare dalla gentilezza e la dolcezza alla pericolosità di una leonessa quando qualcosa di esterno minaccia ciò che è suo.

L’ intelligenza, la furbizia, la conoscenza, l’aggressività e di nuovo la dolcezza e più di ogni altra cosa il modo materno e intenso che ha di essere gentile — più che con i bambini — con lui.

  
**H** y̆ăcinthŏs — _Giacinto_.

 

Se c’è una cosa che Costantino ha sempre amato e amerà sempre — fin da quando ne leggeva da bambino ad adesso che ne parla e ne racconta stralci ai figli di Augusto — è la mitologia: poco importa se greca, romana, egizia o persiana. Dai racconti sulle fondazioni delle città alle epopee degli eroi, dai miti sul culto degli dei a quelli sui loro amori con i mortali.

Più e più volte è capitato che Costantino leggesse e rileggesse le descrizioni e i racconti sul mito di Giacinto — forse uno tra i suoi preferiti in assoluto.

Giacinto, il fanciullo amato da Apollo — forte, bello, potente —, Giacinto per il quale il dio trascurava ogni impegno e qualsiasi dovere; per passare del tempo con lui si dimenticava perfino di essere un dio — così raccontano filosofi e scrittori.

Costantino quasi arrossisce al pensiero che lo coglie riflettendo su questo mito in particolare: Giacinto e Apollo in un certo senso gli ricordano lui e Augusto — Augusto che da poco ha cominciato ad abbandonare quasi del tutto i suoi doveri solo per stare con lui e accompagnarlo per le strade della città e perfino per fargli compagnia quando legge.

Giacinto innamorato di una divinità — e che cos’è Augusto per lui se non questo? Una divinità che va contro ogni legge della sua logica, che va contro il suo credo e la sua religione e pur sempre una divinità, un essere che risplende di luce propria e che Costantino non può fare a meno di adorare.

La possibilità di fare la stessa fine di Giacinto e portare su di sé il lamento di Augusto per l’eternità è qualcosa che quasi non riesce a preoccuparlo: la felicità che prova quando Roma lo guarda e lo segue e lo accompagna supera ogni altra angoscia.

  
**Z** ēlo — _amare ardentemente_.

 

Augusto si è reso conto dopo secoli e secoli di esistenza — a volte sembrano passati pochi giorni, più spesso sembra essere passato il doppio di quanto ha vissuto — che c’è un’unica cosa che sa fare bene, perfino meglio di governare un impero, perfino meglio di condurre l’ennesima campagna militare in qualche sperduta regione del mondo: amare ardentemente.

L’ha visto prima di ogni altra cosa con i bambini — con Francus che è stato il primo ad essere suo e che rimarrà, ne è certo, per sempre al suo fianco; con Antonio che lo fa felice con ogni sorriso; con i più piccoli che cresceranno e ancora non sa cosa diventeranno. L’ha visto con i bambini, lo vede ogni singolo giorno con loro e mai si stanca di pensare che forse crescere quei bambini è stata la cosa migliore che abbia mai fatto in tanti secoli.

Lo vede con Costantino, ora che lui sembra non odiarlo più, ora che si sono finalmente detti quello che provano e il cuore di Augusto quasi scoppia di felicità; lo vede con Costantino che lo bacia e gli accarezza il viso e l’unico pensiero di Augusto è passare il resto della sua vita felice com’è felice in questo momento, soddisfatto com’è soddisfatto in questo momento.

Ha impiegato tanto, così tanto per rendersi conto di cos’è importante nella sua vita e la sua unica certezza ora è che niente e nessuno riuscirà a rovinare la famiglia che con tanta fatica è riuscito a conquistare.

 


	4. Don't you ever tame your demons (but always keep them on a leash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono divisa tra l'essere felicissima per aver finalmente finito questo parto di roba a capitoli e l'essere incredibilmente depressa per aver già finito questo parto di roba a capitoli.

**DON’T YOU EVER TAME YOUR DEMONS**

(but always keep them on a leash).

 

 

 

**Æ** tās — _età/anni/vita/gioventù_.

 

A volte Augusto ha l’impressione di aver vissuto centinaia di migliaia di vite in più della sua, centinaia di migliaia di giorni, mesi, anni e secoli in più di quanti non ne abbia vissuti davvero; l’eternità della vita grava sulle sue spalle come il più pesante dei macigni e in alcuni dei momenti di peggiore oscurità Augusto si ritrova quasi a desiderare di essere mortale come tutti gli altri.

Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe meglio che la stanchezza che sente adesso dopo una quantità di secoli che non riesce nemmeno più a contare, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe meglio che la stanchezza che gli percuote le ossa e gli brucia la testa mentre continua ad andare avanti e non si ferma mai, mentre si spinge sempre più in là, sempre più lontano, sempre più distante da casa.

Arriva ad un certo punto in cui perfino le battaglie che combatte gli sembrano già vissute — e forse in un certo senso è davvero così: in qualsiasi direzione si volti c’è una campagna da portare avanti, una frontiera che deve essere difesa, una nuova popolazione che deve essere sottomessa nel nome di una pace in cui nemmeno lui crede più davvero.

L’unica cosa che riesce a convincerlo davvero dell’esistenza del concetto di _pace_ è quando ripensaalle persone che ama, ai suoi figli, a Costantino — a loro che attendono a casa e che non aspettano altro che il suo ritorno, a loro che saranno felici di vederlo arrivare sano e salvo e che faranno di tutto per non farlo ripartire, a loro che con la sola presenza riescono a rendere migliore tutta la sua esistenza. Ma il peso della lontananza e la stanchezza di tutti quegli anni si fanno sentire ancora di più quando pensa alla sua famiglia, e non c’è nulla che lui possa fare per fermare questo processo.

 

**B** άρβαρος — barbaros [ _straniero_ ].

 

Costantino cammina per le strade della sua città con un misto di emozioni che non sa e non saprà mai spiegarsi — tristezza, dolore, rabbia, orgoglio, un accenno di amore —. Ricorda secoli e secoli fa quando quelle strade erano molte di meno e le persone che le attraversavano erano soltanto i primi coloni; ricorda quando conosceva ogni singola persona che abitava la sua città e le voci che sentiva erano soltanto greche — molti dialetti differenti, sì, ma pur sempre greche.

Perfino dopo l’arrivo di Augusto — perfino quando le sue strade si sono ampliate e da poche sono diventate un labirinto intricato sempre affollato e ricco di mercati, persone e folle radunate per questo o per quel motivo — ricorda voci e voci e strilla e urla e risate di greci, romani, galli forse qualche africano e poco più.

Ora invece cammina e ascolta il vociare di centinaia di lingue e dialetti diversi, migliaia di varietà, milioni di parole che spesso e volentieri nemmeno riesce a tradurre — lui! Che ha passato così tanto tempo a studiare le lingue conosciute e che ora non riesce nemmeno a distinguerle una dall’altra. Lui che per tanto tempo si è crogiolato nella convinzione che il greco fosse unico, il latino necessario e tutto il resto superfluo e adatto soltanto ai barbari.

A volte fatica a credere a quanto l’impero di Augusto — di cui da tanto lui è capitale e forse sarebbe ora di cominciare a pensare che l’Impero non è solo di Augusto ma in fin dei conti anche suo — sia cresciuto. A volte ha una forte sensazione — che davvero non sa spiegarsi e che lo spaventa così tanto da spingerlo a non pensarci più e allo stesso tempo a rifletterci ogni volta che mette piede fuori da palazzo — che il pericolo non sia ciò che li circonda da lontano ma ciò che è più vicino a loro.

 

**C** ampus — _campo_.

 

Il futuro di Augusto si infrange pezzo per pezzo contro una barriera di ostacoli insormontabili che lui, nonostante secoli di esperienza e grandi capacità che non smette mai di decantare, non sa davvero come affrontare. Ricorda un tempo in cui sognava la vecchiaia in una villa poco fuori Roma, con Costantino e tutti i suoi figli e nessuna altra preoccupazione se non quella di coltivare gli sterminati campi e l’orto appena dietro casa — la sognava già piena di tutte le loro cose e traboccante delle risate dei bambini e del sorriso di Costantino ad accoglierlo dopo una giornata stancante — e quella stanchezza permeargli le ossa e rimanere dentro di lui anche nel letto con Costantino, rimanere dentro di lui e riuscire a renderlo felice con così poco. 

Anni fa si guardava intorno e con gli occhi pieni di speranza e la certezza di un futuro che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato vedeva campi e campi e terreni coltivati e un orto e un frutteto e ancora campisterminati di grano e cereali. La tranquillità e il silenzio interrotti soltanto dalle voci dei suoi figli, il lavoro nei campi accompagnato dai baci di Costantino.

Guarda davanti a sé, ora, e con gli occhi e con la mente proiettati nel futuro vede esattamente quello che vede nel presente: file e file di soldati che marciano senza sosta su terreni cosparsi di sangue, campi di battaglia stracolmi di morti e feriti; le voci dei bambini e di Costantino sono sparite nel nulla, lasciandolo solo davanti a quello spettacolo di devastazione con la consapevolezza di non saper affrontare quello che gli sta davanti. Le insegne delle legioni piantate nel terreno ad ergersi — insanguinate come le sue mani, rosse come la sua vista — al posto degli alberi che tanto sognava.

 

**Δ** ύναμις — dunamis [ _forza_ ].

 

Ci sono delle volte in cui Augusto avverte tutta la stanchezza della sua lunghissima vita pesargli sulle spalle tanto da impedirgli di muoversi — e le braccia cominciano a diventare così tanto pesanti da impedirgli di muoverle.

Se ne accorge la prima volta dopo aver fatto un sogno fin troppo vivido su una delle tante campagne che ha vissuto o su una di quelle che ancora deve vivere: si sveglia perché Francis gli salta sullo stomaco e ridendo gli chiede di andare a giocare con lui.

Riesce ad alzarsi con molta più fatica del solito — e con lo sguardo di Costantino che lo segue con estrema preoccupazione e quel tanto di dolcezza che basta a farlo fremere d’amore — ma quando tenta di prendere in braccio Francis le forze lo abbandonano ed è costretto a sedersi di nuovo sul letto, con il panico negli occhi e nel cuore.

«Non preoccuparti papà, a tutti capita di essere stanchi!» lo rassicura Francis con il suo solito, dolcissimo sorriso — convinto di stare dicendo la cosa giusta, convinto di averlo appena tirato su di morale e di aver adempiuto perfettamente al suo dovere di figlio. E l’ha fatto, Augusto sa che l’ha fatto e che da parte sua lamentarsi è incredibilmente egoista: la realtà dei fatti è però che Augusto freme di disgusto al solo pensiero di essere diventato come _tutti_. Lui non è come tutti, lui è l’Impero Romano, lui è Augusto, lui è forte e potente e grande — non può permettersi di diventare debole, non può sperare di sopravvivere se smette di essere forte anche soltanto per un secondo.

Non può credere che Costantino e Francis e Antonio e tutti i suoi figli continueranno ad amarlo come lo amano adesso nel momento in cui smetterà di _essere chi è —_ e Augusto sa perfettamente che ciò che lo definisce è solo e soltanto la sua forza.

 

**Ē** dicto — _dichiarare._

 

Riesce ad ammetterlo ad alta voce soltanto mesi e mesi dopo, davanti a Costantino che insiste con quello sguardo preoccupato che riuscirebbe a smuoverlo in qualsiasi circostanza — davanti a Costantino che cerca di capire cosa stia succedendo e che insiste a credere che sapere la verità sia sempre mille volte meglio che continuare a mentire a tutti quanti.

«Sono stanco» e sono due semplici parole, non è nemmeno una frase costruita eppure basta perché Costantino capisca e perché lui si senta di nuovo ripiombare in quella voragine di disgusto nei confronti di se stesso. La verità è lì fuori, ormai, e non può più nasconderla e fingere che le cose non stiano davvero così; la verità si frappone tra di loro e si evidenzia del tutto nello sguardo angosciato che Costantino gli rivolge — e che basta per buttarlo giù di nuovo, basta per farlo sentire ancora più debole e incapace di prendersi cura di tutti loro.

Dovrebbe essere in grado di occuparsi delle persone che ama — di proteggerle in qualsiasi occasione, di aiutarle, di essere il pilastro di quella famiglia che ha tanto faticato per costruire — e invece si ritrova tra le braccia di Costantino che lo rassicura esattamente come potrebbe fare con un bambino in lacrime. «Vedrai che andrà meglio, vedrai che starai meglio, ne sono certo» gli sussurra Costantino tra i capelli, accarezzandogli piano la schiena; «è solo un momento, andrà meglio.. starai meglio».

Augusto rimane in silenzio, diviso — strappato a metà, con l’anima e il cuore e l’orgoglio in fiamme — tra il conforto di cui ha bisogno e la necessità di dimostrarsi forte e indistruttibile in ogni occasione. Se nemmeno lui riesce più a crederci come potrà la sua famiglia credere in lui? 

  
**Φ** οῖνιξ — phoinix [ _fenice_ ].

 

Succede, poi, che le cose vanno meglio per davvero: Augusto comincia pian piano a migliorare e le sue forze tornano quasi del tutto. Costantino lo osserva riprendersi giorno per giorno con emozione crescente nel cuore: va davvero tutto bene, sta davvero andando tutto meglio e non c’è più nessun motivo per preoccuparsi — tutti quanti sembrano convinti delle buone notizie e perfino i bambini sono molto più tranquilli e sereni.

Augusto riprende a fare tutte le attività che occupavano la sua giornata fino a qualche anno prima, riprende a giocare con i bambini per ore, riprende a fare l’amore con Costantino, riprende perfino a fare quelle cose stupide e pericolose che Bisanzio gli rimprovera sempre — e ora perfino di più, perché nonostante tutto si sta ancora riprendendo e no, giocare a fare il gladiatore nel giardino di casa è quanto di più lontano esista dall’idea di _guarigione e riposo_.

Costantino passa la maggior parte del tempo accanto ad Augusto — cosa che avrebbe fatto anche in condizione normali che che ora, per qualche motivo, gli risulta più che un piacere una sorta di tacita necessità da parte di entrambi. Augusto non dice mai nulla, non chiede mai niente a riguardo eppure Costantino sa con assoluta certezza quello di cui entrambi hanno bisogno.

Passano mesi e mesi in quelle condizione che paiono perfino meglio di una rinascita — e mai, nemmeno una volta, finiscono per discutere o litigare; come se sapessero perfettamente quello che li aspetta in futuro, come se sapessero perfettamente che quel piccolo sprazzo di armonia e pace non durerà tanto da renderli davvero felici.

Come se sapessero perfettamente che tutto quello che è successo fino a quel momento è stato soltanto l’inizio di qualcosa di molto più grande, molto più triste, molto più doloroso.

  
**Γ** ίγας — gigas [ _gigante_ ].

 

La verità è che nemmeno sotto le circostanze peggiori Augusto rinuncerebbe mai al suo status di _gigante_ : nemmeno se da questa rinuncia dipendesse la sua stessa vita — e, Costantino ne è quasi sicuro, nemmeno se da questa rinuncia dipendesse la vita dei suoi stessi figli. La sua fama, la sua importanza sono troppo, troppo per lui — troppo per poterne rinunciare spontaneamente, troppo per poterle lasciare andare soltanto per una brutta sensazione o qualche mese di malessere.

Augusto ha bisogno di sentirsi grande e potente — Costantino lo sa fin troppo bene: ha impiegato così tanto tempo a capirlo, ha passato così tanto tempo a giudicarlo per questo che ora l’idea è quasi spontanea— e soltanto il pensiero di poter essere qualcosa di meno lo manda fuori di testa.

Ci sono mille parti di lui che vorrebbero ucciderlo per questo: come può mettere davanti a tutto la sola idea della sua grandezza, come può preferire quella alla sua famiglia, ai suoi figli, alla persona con cui sta, a tutto ciò che di bello ha conquistato in tutti quei secoli? Eppure ci sono altrettante parti di lui che sotto sotto riescono quasi a capire che cosa significhi tutto quello per Augusto.

La verità è che nemmeno sotto le circostanze peggiori Augusto rinuncerebbe mai al suo status di _gigante —_ la verità è, però, che nemmeno Costantino vorrebbe vederlo rinunciare a quello che è una parte integrante di ciò che è Augusto.

In fondo Costantino lo ama per tutto quello che è — ha imparato ad amarlo per tutto quello che è e difficilmente crede di poter smettere di farlo — e per quanto poco tutto questo gli piaccia non c’è nulla che possa fare o che voglia fare per fermarlo.

  
**H** umus — _terra_.

 

Augusto si sente così tanto bene — ormai sono passati anni da quel brutto periodo; o forse sembrano soltanto essere passato? La sua memoria non è più quella di un tempo e spesso fatica a ricollegare le cose — che decide di prendere Costantino e i bambini e portarli tutti a vedere la villa che finalmente si è deciso a comprare. Dopo anni e anni di incertezze su quale fosse il terreno migliore, dopo secoli e secoli di indecisioni perché non era mai il momento giusto — prima c’è una campagna militare, poi la sua presenza è richiesta a Roma, poi l’ennesima visita in una delle colonie, un’altra campagna, un’altra ancora, mille litigi con Costantino e i bambini che stanno male — la sua futura casa è lì, davanti a lui e ai cori entusiasti dei bambini che hanno già deciso di correre a giocare nei campi.

L’odore di terra bagnata e di erba e fiori e alberi da frutto lo inebria e lo trasporta soltanto per qualche secondo lontano dalle mattonelle del sentiero sul quale sostano — e sono gli occhi di Costantino che lo riportano alla realtà con un misto di preoccupazione e tenerezza. Tutto sembra così tanto perfetto da fare male ma in fondo Augusto crede di esserselo meritato dopo tutto quello che ha passato, dopo tutto quello che hanno vissuto, visto tutto quello che ancora deve arrivare.

«Cosa ne pensi?» domanda semplicemente a Costantino, prendendolo per i fianchi e facendolo appoggiare piano contro il proprio petto; non gli serve una risposta: basta quel sorriso, quello sguardo un po’ più dolce del solito e l’occhiata premurosa che Bisanzio riserva ai bambini.

«Penso che sia perfetta» e Augusto non è certo se stia parlando della terra, della casa o di tutto quello che hanno — in fondo, poi, non gli importa un granché.

 

‘ **I** ατρός — iatros [ _medico_ ].

 

Dopo giorni e giorni di continue visite il medico insiste nel dire che Augusto non ha niente che non va, che è perfettamente in salute, che non potrebbe stare meglio; che quello che è successo probabilmente è stato soltanto un colpo di calore — niente di preoccupante, niente di anormale.

Augusto non potrebbe essere più felice di così ma Costantino ricorda quel giorno, Costantino ricorda Augusto svenire nel bel mezzo del giardino e non riprendere più i sensi per le tre ore successive; Costantino ricorda l’angoscia e la disperazione e il senso d’inutilità che ha provato fino al momento in cui Augusto ha riaperto gli occhi e lui ha potuto aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

Costantino ricorda e non ha nessuna intenzione di dimenticare tutto quello che ha visto e che ha provato e la bruciante sensazione che qualcosa di più profondo non vada; al diavolo il medico e le sue stupide convinzioni: in fondo se quello che non va ha poco a che vedere con un essere umano cosa può saperne un semplice dottore?

Se quello che non va in Augusto è qualcosa che va al di là della sua parte umana? Se quello che non va in Augusto è lo stesso che non andava in Macedonia — e nelle centinaia di migliaia di ricordi che gli invadono la mente a quel pensiero — e in Sparta e Atene e Farsalo e Trezene e Kemet e tutti i nomi che si sforza di tenere a mente ma che dopo tutti quei secoli cominciano a svanire?

Il terrore gli stringe il cuore in una morsa ferrea mentre l’ipotesi che per tanto tempo si è sforzato di allontanare si fa pian piano strada dentro di lui. Ci sono tante cose che non sa ma di qualcosa Costantino è sicuro: il terrore, il dubbio, l’angoscia e la paura non se ne andranno mai più.

 

**J** ud — _dieci_.

 

Costantino ricorda ogni singola volta in cui Augusto è stato male — e ricorda altrettanto bene il cambiamento profondi che pian piano ha cominciato ad attraversare Augusto. Le prime tre volte, tutte simili tra loro, hanno visto Augusto stare male, cercare il conforto della sua famiglia e dopo qualche tempo sentirsi sempre meglio. La quarta volta Augusto diventa più scostante: non dice a nessuno che sta male fino a quando non diventa evidente e quando tutti quanti lo capiscono si lascia finalmente aiutare.

La quinta volta riesce a nasconderlo ancora per più tempo, passando giorni e giorni lontano da casa e ignorando tutte le domande di Costantino — la sesta volta finiscono per litigare furiosamente quando ancora Augusto insiste che no, non sta affatto male e che come al solito è Costantino che esagera e deve sempre trovare qualcosa che non va piuttosto che starsene tranquillo.

La settima volta Augusto urla più forte e sbatte la mano sul tavolo — spaventando i bambini e lo stesso Costantino — perché non è possibile che nessuno voglia lasciarlo in pace e che tutti continuino a insistere che lui debba stare male per forza. L’ottava volta Costantino trova ancora il coraggio di insistere: Augusto se ne va e non torna a casa per intere settimane — nessuno sa cosa fare a riguardo, Francis piange quasi tutti il giorno, Antonio non parla più ed Heracles e Gupta non vogliono nemmeno uscire dalle loro stanze.

La nona volta Costantino non osa chiedere e Augusto sembra quasi fiutare quella paura — urla un po’ più forte, si arrabbia un po’ di più ma almeno non scompare di nuovo. Nelle condizioni in cui si ritrova ora, Costantino la considera quasi una vittoria.

La decima volta è la volta in cui Costantino capisce che qualcosa è cambiato e che qualcosa di quello che Augusto è stato non tornerà mai più.

 

**K** όσμος — kosmos [ _ordine_ ].

 

«Perché pensi ancora di doverlo fare? Perché credi ancora che sia così importante? Più importante perfino della tua famiglia!» il momento in cui Costantino lascia andare tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione che tratteneva dentro di sé — quando Augusto gli ha appena annunciato la propria partenza per l’ennesima campagna militare — è qualcosa che entrambi temevano e in un certo senso desideravano allo stesso tempo.

«Lo sai che cosa significa per me» si limita a ribadire Augusto, come se non lo avesse già spiegato mille altre volte, come se non fosse abbastanza chiaro che cosa c’è in gioco — forse solo nella sua mente, forse davvero anche nel suo Impero.

«Non trattarmi come uno stupido, non osare rifilarmi di nuovo la tua folle idea di pace o quello che diavolo è per te! Non mi interessa se pensi di fare quello che fai per altri, tutto quello che voglio è che tu la smetta di abbandonarci!» in secoli e secoli di reciproca conoscenza Augusto non lo ha mai sentito urlare, mai, nemmeno una singola volta. Non gli piace sentirlo così, non gli piace che qualcuno — specialmente non Costantino — alzi la voce con lui, non gli piace la strana sensazione che prova alla bocca dello stomaco e che somiglia terribilmente al senso di colpa. Niente di quello che sta succedendo gli piace — e si riflette perfettamente nel bagliore di rabbia che gli attraversa gli occhi.

«Non mettere in discussione le mie decisioni» ribadisce per l’ennesima volta il concetto, cercando di non fermare l’attenzione sul brivido che ha appena percorso il corpo di Costantino — è paura, quella? Gli sta facendo di nuovo paura? Erano così tanti anni ormai che non succedeva più.

«Fai quello che vuoi, Augusto, comportati come più ti aggrada» la voce di Costantino è tornata calma, pacata e molto più fredda di quanto Augusto vorrebbe; «non pensare che sarò qui ad aspettarti quando tornerai».

Bastano quelle poche parole a mandare fuori di testa Augusto: «non puoi fare nient’altro! Non puoi andartene da qui, Costantino, non costringermi a rinchiuderti nel palazzo!» e la consapevolezza di aver rovinato tutto per l’ennesima volta lo assale e non lo lascia più. 

 

**L** ux — _luce_.

 

E ad un certo punto Costantino capisce — l’illuminazione che lo coglie all’improvviso, mentre guarda fisso la schiena di Augusto che si allontana sempre di più, fino ad uscire dalle porte della città — che tutte quelle cose Augusto le sapeva già, che tutte quelle cose sono le stesse che prova Augusto e che nonostante questo mai, mai interromperà il cammino che ha intrapreso secoli fa.

Ci sarà sempre un’altra battaglia, ci sarà sempre una nuova guerra, una popolazione da sottomettere, un territorio da conquistare. 

La villa e i giorni in campagna non sono altro che un piacevole sogno — splendido e felice, sì, ma niente più che un sogno; il futuro che hanno progettato insieme e che per lui è qualcosa da aspettare con ansia, per Augusto non è niente di più che una distrazione. 

Ritorna a palazzo senza dire una sola parola — i bambini sembrano tranquilli: sanno che Costantino non è mai di buon umore quando loro padre se ne va — e quando finalmente è solo rimane per minuti e minuti senza sapere nemmeno come comportarsi.  
Parte di lui vorrebbe irrompere nelle loro stanze e distruggere ogni singola cosa che si trova davanti — più o meno quello che Augusto ha fatto con la sua felicità, salvo poi ricostruirla e distruggerla di nuovo quando ormai credeva di essere salvo —, parte di lui vorrebbe semplicemente rannicchiarsi nel letto e ricominciare a piangere per l’ennesima volta.

Non farà nessuna delle due cose, lo sa già perfettamente: continuerà a comportarsi allo stesso modo di sempre, a fingere di non avere il cuore spezzato, a fingere che tutto questo non gli importi e di non aver mai amato davvero Augusto — la villa e i campi e la vita felice che ha sempre sognato svaniscono giorno per giorno, lasciando soltanto nebbia nei suoi pensieri.

 

**M** άντις — mantis [ _profeta_ ].

 

Costantino non ha mai creduto davvero nel fato — nel destino, nella sorte e in nessuna di quelle entità misteriose che dovrebbero decidere per loro e far accadere cose che altrimenti non accadrebbero —, nemmeno quando era bambino, nemmeno nei momenti di maggior sconforto, nemmeno quando è rimasto solo e nemmeno quando ha sentito il peso di mille vite sulle spalle.

Augusto però non torna dalla nuova campagna militare contro le tribù ribelli della Germania e Costantino si sente sempre più incline a scivolare nel pericoloso umore per il quale potrebbe sinceramente credere a qualsiasi cosa.

Passano i giorni, passano le settimane, passano i mesi e quando infine si tocca un intero anno in cui Augusto non ha ancora dato segni di vita — non è tornato, non ha mai scritto, nessuno sa dirgli nulla — Costantino cede a quel qualcosa che ha dentro e comincia a passare tutto il suo tempo libero chiuso nelle loro stanze, circondato da centinaia di volumi che sono la sua unica compagnia.

Dopo due anni, tre mesi, due settimane e cinque giorni Costantino esce dalle stanze soltanto per recarsi nella biblioteca della città: rovista tra gli scaffali per trovare qualcosa da leggere e quasi per caso tra le mani gli compare un testo sulle gesta di Alessandro Magno.

Il suo cuore perde un battito e la sua mente balza di scatto ai mille ricordi che ha di Macedonia — dai primi momenti insieme fino al giorno in cui è scomparso dalla sua vita. Quel libro che gli è capitato tra le mani sembra un funesto presagio di quello che Costantino teme di più: è un caso che il mondo gli ricordi quello che è successo secoli fa proprio ora che Augusto non c’è?

È un caso, un segno o una sorta di maledetta profezia che gli suggerisce di ripensare a quello che è successo?

 

**N** āvis — _nave_.

 

Quando Augusto torna non c’è alcun dubbio che qualcosa in lui sia definitivamente cambiato: dal momento esatto in cui la nave entra nel porto della città, Costantino sente una strana morsa attanagliargli il cuore e non lasciare più la presa, nemmeno quando Augusto finalmente sbarca — ed è a casa! Dopo quasi tre anni è a casa, sta bene, è di nuovo lì con loro, non è scomparso nel nulla, non è ferito, non è in punto di morte, non è nulla se non lì di fronte a lui.

Lo sguardo di Augusto però è lontano, diverso da quello che Costantino ricordava, e il suo sorriso compare — forzato e in qualche modo finto — soltanto quando i bambini corrono da lui e si aggrappano alle sue gambe. Quando Costantino si avvicina a lui, Augusto si limita a fissarlo senza nessuna emozione, allargando le braccia per stringerlo e rimanendo in silenzio per interi minuti.

Costantino non trova nulla da dire — tutto gli sembra troppo stupido o troppo insensibile o troppo sdolcinato — e sotto sotto è certo che Augusto non sia dell’umore giusto per sentire nulla. Tornano a casa il prima possibile ma anche una volta al sicuro nelle loro stanze, con le porte sbarrate e stretti in un abbraccio molto più forte del precedente, Augusto rimane _strano_ e differente.

«Va tutto bene..?» chiede con titubanza Costantino, accarezzandogli piano i capelli; Augusto si limita ad annuire come se fosse soprappensiero e per tutto il resto della giornata dalla sua bocca non esce nessuna parola.

Perfino nei giorni successivi, quando Augusto ha ricominciato a parlare e a sorridere e a comportarsi come sempre, Costantino è certo che ci sia qualcosa di diverso in lui. Il fatto di non avere idea di cosa sia riesce soltanto a spaventarlo ancora di più.

 

‘ **O** δύνη — odyne [ _dolore_ ].

 

Quando Augusto gli annuncia di nuovo che presto partirà per una campagna militare, Costantino non vuole sentire ragioni: partirà con lui, rimarrà dove può stare al sicuro ma partirà con lui.

Augusto grida, si arrabbia, urla più forte e distrugge perfino due delle statue più belle del palazzo ma alla fine è costretto ad accettare la realtà dei fatti: non c’è alcun modo per costringere Costantino a non seguirlo e il meglio che può fare è fargli promettere che se mai le cose dovessero diventare pericolose tornerà immediatamente a casa.

Augusto non capisce che cosa passi per la mente di Costantino: sa quanto odi anche soltanto parlare di guerra, vede il suo sguardo ogni volta che è costretto ad affrontare il discorso con lui o con qualche funzionario e non capisce perché voglia andare ad infilarsi proprio nel mezzo di qualcosa che gli provoca così tanto dolore.

Forse riguarda Macedonia, ci riflette sopra mentre osserva Costantino e quello sguardo quasi sofferente che non vorrebbe mai più vedere sul suo viso, forse è per colpa di quello che è successo quando faceva parte del suo impero — e il solo pensiero basta a renderlo furioso. Per qualche secondo aveva osato pensare che fosse a causa sua, che volesse seguirlo per potergli stare vicino — per poter evitare gli anni di lontananza, perché era troppo preoccupato per lui per stargli lontano, perché anche lui come Augusto non sopporta più quella situazione — ma forse, se ne rende conto solo ora, forse si sbaglia di grosso.

Forse davvero tutto quello che sta succedendo gli ricorda semplicemente quello che è successo con Macedonia — un po’ gli ha raccontato e un po’ Augusto ha capito da solo quanto abbia sofferto quando lui è scomparso — e Augusto non è altro che _quello che è venuto dopo._

Forse a Costantino non importa davvero molto di lui.

 

**P** ărĭēs — _muro_.

 

Ci vogliono altri mesi, interi altri anni per abbattere uno per uno i muri che Augusto sembra aver eretto nel corso di una vita — o forse ci sono solo da poco? Il fatto di non saperlo contribuisce soltanto a spaventare ancora di più Costantino — fino a quando Augusto parrebbe essere sconfitto, fino a quando crolla tra le sue braccia e comincia a piangere come un bambino.

Costantino lo ascolta parlare e capisce almeno un poco quello che sta passando: le visioni di morte, il sangue sulle proprie mani, gli incubi che ogni singola notte gli impediscono di dormire — capisce anche che tanto di quello che pensava non era vero, che Augusto desidera tanto quanto lui quel futuro che insieme hanno sognato. Capisce che non è del tutto colpa di Augusto se quel futuro non vedrà mai la luce — e arrivato a questo punto ormai ne ha quasi la certezza.

Si sforza di capirlo, di fargli vedere che è lì con lui e che non ha alcun bisogno di fingersi forte quando non lo è e forse è proprio questo il motivo per cui Augusto finisce di nuovo per arrabbiarsi e urlare e distruggere buona parte delle loro stanze.

Costantino non sa come comportarsi perché arrabbiarsi a sua volta non è più un’opzione, non è più la risposta giusta — non dopo quello che ha appena scoperto e capito, non dopo aver visto Augusto scoppiare a piangere in quel modo; la risposta giusta non è nemmeno lasciar sfogare Augusto, che dopo aver sfogato tutto quello che teneva dentro se ne va sbattendo la porta — sfasciandola per buona parte — e lasciandolo di nuovo solo per i giorni successivi.

Quello che Costantino prova — non riuscire a reagire per timore di peggiorare lo stato d’animo di Augusto — è una nuova paura, una a cui decisamente non è abituato.

 

**Q** uiēs — _riposo._

 

Costantino sembra avere riposo solo quando Augusto è circondato dai bambini e riprende almeno un poco il comportamento che ha sempre avuto. Intorno ai bambini ricomincia ad essere il solito Augusto — quello che tanto ama ed ha amato, quello di cui si è perdutamente innamorato e quello di cui ha sempre terribilmente bisogno. Quando sta con i bambini Costantino può tirare un sospiro di sollievo e chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo, fingendo che vada tutto bene, fingendo che nulla sia davvero cambiato.

Può dimenticare il fatto che da mesi ormai Augusto ha smesso di passare le ore libere con lui, può dimenticare il fatto che ormai capita sempre più spesso che Augusto non rimanga nemmeno più a dormire con lui — e tutto quello che gli torna alla mente ogni volta che Augusto esce dalle loro stanze e lui rimane sveglio ad aspettare un ritorno che non avverrà.

Può dimenticare che tutto quello che sta succedendo somiglia molto di più ad un tornare indietro — indietro a quando si odiavano, indietro a quando si facevano male a vicenda, indietro a quando avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per essere lontano da quel posto — piuttosto che ad un andare avanti.

Può dimenticare tutto quello che Augusto ha smesso di fare e quello che invece ha cominciato — dimenticare come sempre più smesso ormai finisca per urlargli contro, come sempre più spesso ormai sembri perdere totalmente il controllo. Dimenticare che la maggior parte delle volte ormai ha davvero paura di Augusto — lui, che nemmeno nei momenti peggiori ne ha mai avuta davvero, ora si ritrova terrorizzato al solo pensiero che Augusto possa perdere la calma.

I bambini ridono, Augusto ride e per qualche secondo Costantino riesce a chiudere gli occhi.

 

‘ **P** ίζα — riza [ _radice_ ].

 

Quale sia la radice di tutti i problemi che lo affliggono — in qualsiasi senso: interno o esterno — Augusto non l’ha ancora capito. Se si tratti di qualcosa dentro la sua testa che lo spinge a comportarsi in quel modo, se si tratti davvero soltanto di cause esterne, se si tratti forse di un misto di entrambe le cose — Augusto non ne ha idea, Augusto sa soltanto che quello che gli sta succedendo sta mandando in rovina tutto ciò che ha costruito.

Ogni volta che perde la pazienza e alza la voce, ogni volta che perde il controllo e distrugge l’ennesimo oggetto inutile Costantino sembra un po’ più spavento, un po’ più pronto a scappare via da lui. Ogni volta che prova ad aprirsi e a spiegargli che cosa non va, qualcosa nella sua mente prende il controllo e blocca tutte le sue facoltà, costringendolo a rimanere in silenzio e a non rivelare nulla di quello che sta succedendo.

Si rende conto che ben presto Costantino finirà per odiarlo di nuovo — e c’è una voce, nella sua testa, che suggerisce come forse Costantino non abbia mai davvero smesso di farlo; la stessa voce che ruggisce e gli riempie la testa di versi animaleschi in battaglia e, da poco tempo a questa parte, ogni volta che chiude gli occhi — e non può nemmeno dargli torto: chi potrebbe mai amare una persona così? Chi potrebbe non voler scappare il più in fretta possibile lontano da lui?

Prima o poi se ne renderanno conto anche i suoi figli, ne è sicuro: prima o poi anche loro capiranno che c’è qualcosa di strano in lui — qualcosa che nessuno riesce a spiegare e che lui ha paura di affrontare — e che l’unica soluzione è abbandonarlo e scappare. Ne è sicuro.

 

**S** ōlus — _solo_.

 

Fino a quando Augusto si ritrova davvero solo — i bambini sono stati allontanati da palazzo e passeranno un breve periodo di tempo in campagna, lontani dalle preoccupazioni che li circondavano in quel luogo; questo è quello che ha detto Costantino, questo è quello che hanno ripetuto tutti quanti. Ma Augusto sa come stanno davvero le cose: sa che li hanno allontanati da lui per paura che possa succedere qualcosa di brutto, sa che li hanno allontanati da lui perché tutti quanti — da Costantino a tutti quanti i servitori — sanno che sta diventando sempre più imprevedibile, sempre più arrabbiato, sempre più incline a perdere il controllo.

Augusto passa le prime settimane rinchiuso nelle sue stanze, rifiutandosi di lasciar entrare Costantino, infuriato con lui più che con chiunque altro per non aver capito che non farebbe mai e poi mai qualcosa di male ai bambini — che si ucciderebbe da solo piuttosto che fare del male in qualsiasi modo ai propri figli.

Con il passare dei giorni, però, si rende conto della verità che ha cercato di evitare per tutto questo tempo: è davvero diventato imprevedibile — se ne rende conto quando, senza nessun motivo preciso, la sua mente decide di piombare in quella voragine di rabbia che lo costringe a distruggere tutto quello che ha davanti. Come può essere certo di non poter fare del male ai suoi figli, in quelle condizioni? Come può essere sicuro sopra ogni possibilità che non succederebbe mai se non riesce nemmeno a mantenere il controllo quando è da solo e non è effettivamente successo nulla?

Forse Costantino ha fatto bene a mandarli lontano — forse è ora che anche lui accetti la realtà dei fatti: è diventato un pericolo per tutti quanti, soprattutto per le persone che ama.

 

**Θ** άλαμος — talamos [ _letto nuziale_ ].

 

E se è davvero pericoloso per Costantino e per i bambini, che cosa dovrebbe fare da quel momento in avanti? Chiudersi da qualche parte e non uscire più? Cercare di ignorare l’angoscia che lo attraversa ogni volta che Costantino torna a bussare e ad insistere perché lo faccia entrare nelle loro stanze? Come può ignorarlo per il resto della loro immortale esistenza? Come potrebbe tenere lontani i bambini e sperare che non finiscano per odiarlo entro poco?

Costantino ha ripreso a battere senza sosta contro la porta della camera da letto ma Augusto quasi non se ne rende conto: «fammi entrare! Ti prego, Augusto, fammi entrare!»

Il silenzio è l’unica riposta che può dargli, il silenzio e il dolore che spera vivamente Costantino possa riuscire a capire; Augusto si siede sul loro letto cercando di non pensare alla miriade di ricordi positivi che soltanto quel piccolo spazio basta a scatenare, cercando di concentrarsi su tutto tranne che su quanto gli mancano i baci di Costantino e la sua bocca e le sue mani e il suo corpo e lasua sola presenza.

«Augusto.. non so più che cosa fare..» la voce di Costantino penetra ancora una volta la barriera della porta e le difese di Augusto — e lui prova, prova in tutti i modi a convincersi che alzarsi e aprire sia la cosa giusta da fare, che tutto questo possa cambiare, che questa maledetta situazione si possa in qualche modo risolvere. C’è una voce, però, la stessa voce che ormai non lo abbandona più che continua a ripetere — incessantemente, come una sorta di preghiera o un incantesimo — che nulla tornerà mai più come prima, che lui non tornerà mai più come prima.

Che quel letto rimarrà vuoto per il resto dell’eternità.

 

**U** nda — _onda_.

 

Costantino si muove su di lui come se fosse il mare — e Augusto si sente andare alla deriva sempre di più, trasportato dalle onde che i movimenti dell’altro stanno creando. Se in quella stanza ci fosse davvero il mare — se non fosse solo la mente confusa di Augusto e il corpo di Costantino premuto contro il suo e il caldo asfissiante che gli prende la gola ogni volta che Costantino fa ondeggiare il bacino e gli impedisce di parlare — Augusto starebbe affogando. Se in quella stanza ci fosse davvero il mare Augusto sarebbe più che felice di lasciarsi andare alla marea e morire in quel modo.

«Guardami» lo supplica Costantino — se non lo conoscesse così bene, se non avesse percepito ogni singola sfumatura di quella frase, avrebbe potuto pensare che quello fosse un ordine. Invece Costantino lo supplica, ondeggiando il bacino sopra di lui e prendendogli il viso tra le mani per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi.

«Ti prego, guardami» lo ripete una seconda volta, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. Augusto non capisce perché, non capisce che cosa stia succedendo — e sinceramente non ricorda nemmeno cosa stava succedendo fino a qualche minuto prima. Cosa stava facendo prima di fare l’amore con Costantino? Quando l’ha fatto entrare nelle loro stanze? I ricordi sono tutti così tanto confusi che la sua testa comincia a pulsare e lui è costretto a chiudere gli occhi per diminuire il dolore.

«No, no, Augusto— rimani con me, Augusto» mormora piano Costantino ad un passo dalle sue labbra, provando in ogni modo a fargli riaprire gli occhi. Augusto si concentra sul mare, sulle onde e sulla sensazione sempre crescente di andare alla deriva. Qualsiasi cosa è meglio che la realtà di quello che prova.

 

**V** ulnus — _ferita_.

 

Augusto ha smesso di essere Augusto mesi fa, ormai, e Costantino non riesce più a riconoscere nemmeno il suo sguardo: tutto ciò che amava è scomparso, seppellito sotto una coltre di dolore, rabbia, follia e sospetto nei confronti di tutto e tutti.

Quando lascia Costantinopoli per la nuova campagna contro i Parti — nonostante tutti i funzionari e i medici di corte abbiano insistito perché rimanesse a casa, Augusto non ha voluto sentire ragioni e nessuno avrebbe potuto costringerlo a non andare — Costantino lo segue comunque, benché il terrore gli stringa lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa e la sua mente sia annebbiata dal dolore per tutto quello che stanno passando e quello che prima o poi succederà.

«Tornatene a casa» gli ripete Augusto ogni volta che ne ha l’occasione — mentre marciano insieme ai soldati, quando sono ormai accampati per la notte, perfino più di prima quando i primi conflitti si accendono e Costantino è costretto a stargli lontano per tutto il giorno fino a quando Augusto non torna dalla battaglia; «questo non è il tuo posto» e il cuore di Costantino perde un battito ogni singola volta perché nonostante quella sia la verità sa che non abbandonerà mai Augusto.

«Il mio posto è accanto a te» è la sua risposta ogni singola volta e non importa quanto fa male, non importa se Augusto comincia ad urlare, non importa se Augusto perde la pazienza e dalla sua bocca escono frasi che non avrebbe mai voluto sentire — _sei solo un fastidio, non sei nient’altro che un peso, vattene, non servi a niente._ Costantino rimane, Costantino soffre in silenzio, Costantino non cede, Costantino non se ne va.

 

**W** āw — _sei_.

 

Per sei volte Augusto ha cercato di mandarlo via e per sei volte Costantino è rimasto al suo fianco nonostante tutto, per sei volte Augusto ha tentato di fargli capire che l’unica cosa da fare sia abbandonarlo al suo destino e andarsene il prima possibile e per sei volte Costantino gli ha dimostrato che niente e nessuno potrà mai convincerlo ad andarsene da lui.

Le prime due volte Augusto cerca di convincerlo con tutta la razionalità e la logica che possiede: quello non è il posto giusto per lui, starebbe meglio a casa, dovrebbe stare con i bambini, lì non può fare nulla se non ostacolare lui stesso e i suoi soldati. Costantino non cede e Augusto non sa bene se passare ad una strategia differente o semplicemente rinunciare. 

La terza volta — dopo un’imboscata nella quale, se non fosse stato per le guardie che lo scortano, Costantino avrebbe rischiato moltissimo — Augusto decide di riprovarci: se non sono servite la logica e la retorica forse la strategia giusta è quella di spaventarlo.

La quarta volta Augusto è stato ferito in battaglia ed è la prima volta in secoli che Costantino è costretto a vederlo soffrire così tanto atrocemente da voler scappare — non è mai successo prima: quando Augusto tornava ferito da una campagna militare si trattava già di una sofferenza più sopportabile, di una ferita in via di guarigione. Ora invece — ed è la quinta volta, quando Augusto gli urla di andare prima di abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia — è tutto più vivido e reale e doloroso di quanto avesse mai creduto possibile.

La sesta volta Costantino quasi cede: gli manca tutto di casa, gli mancano gli agi e i lussi, gli mancano i bambini, gli manca la tranquillità e ogni singola cosa che dava per scontato prima. Augusto, però, è parte integrante di quella tranquillità e per quanto scappare gli sembri l’alternativa migliore, stringe i denti, resiste e non lo abbandona.

  
**Ξ** ίφος — xifos [ _spada_ ].

 

La spada insanguinata giace ai piedi di Augusto che si guarda le mani altrettanto piene di sangue senza capire che cosa sia appena successo: Costantino è immobile davanti a lui con uno sguardo pieno di sorpresa che Augusto non riesce bene a capire.

C’è sangue ovunque — un pensiero fugace che attraversa la mente di Augusto portandolo a domandarsi da dove esattamente provenga tutto quel sangue. Si è forse ferito in battaglia? Dovrebbe sentire dolore, se fosse così, dovrebbe sentire almeno un po’ di dolore.

Invece è Costantino che si lascia sfuggire un sospiro spezzato, prima di crollare in ginocchio e portarsi una mano al fianco — Augusto nota soltanto ora che c’è molto più sangue sul corpo di Costantino che sulle sue mani, nota soltanto ora che la macchia sulle vesti di Costantino si sta allargando sempre di più, sempre più velocemente.

«Che cosa—?» chiede Augusto con la voce che si spezza mentre il lampo di un ricordo gli attraversa la mente — la sua spada tra le mani, un urlo di rabbia e il vuoto più totale subito dopo.

Costantino lo guarda con la stessa incredulità che Francis gli ha riservato la prima volta che ha alzato la voce con lui e Augusto non sa che fare se non crollare al suo fianco e stringerlo tra le braccia; «no, no, non è— va tutto bene, non è successo nulla» mormora mentre preme la mano sulla ferita nel tentativo di fermare il sangue.

_No, no, va tutto bene, non è successo nulla, non sono stato io a farti questo_ — perché se lo ricorderebbe, se fosse così; perché non l’avrebbe mai fatto, per Giove e tutti gli Dei, non l’avrebbe mai fatto, non avrebbe mai fatto male a Costantino, nemmeno nel momento di peggiore follia, nemmeno dietro spinta della rabbia più grande che potrebbe mai provare.

Eppure Costantino è lì, tra le sue braccia, e il sangue che macchia entrambi è la prova tangibile di quello che Augusto temeva di più.

  
‘ **Y** λη — ule [ _foresta_ ].

 

Costantino sa — lo sente nel profondo, c’è una voce dentro di lui che urla e grida sempre più forte nel tentativo di fargli capire che ha sbagliato — che andarsene non è stata la scelta giusta. Sa che sta per succedere qualcosa di terribile, sa che sarebbe dovuto rimanere con Augusto, sa che avrebbe dovuto resistere e stare al suo fianco nonostante tutto. Perfino dopo quello che è successo — e il solo pensiero della spada e del sangue e di Augusto che lo guarda senza capire, come se non avesse idea di quello che ha appena fatto bastano a farlo rabbrividire —, perfino dopo avere avuto la prova che Augusto non è più chi era prima e che con tutta probabilità non lo sarà mai più.

Ha impiegato giorni e giorni di convalescenza a convincersi che tornare a casa fosse la scelta migliore e quando l’ha comunicato ad Augusto ha potuto essere testimone, per l’ennesima volta, di quello che sta succedendo dentro di lui: nei suoi occhi si leggevano allo stesso tempo una miriade di emozioni diverse — rabbia, la stessa rabbia folle che Costantino ha imparato a temere, sollievo, preoccupazione, senso di colpa, di nuovo rabbia profonda e distruttiva.

C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in lui se nonostante tutto questo ancora sente il desiderio di voltarsi indietro e correre di nuovo al fianco di Augusto? C’è qualcosa di sano nell’amore che prova per lui?

La foresta di pensieri in cui è immerso non accenna a districarsi, anzi: Costantino si inoltra sempre più in profondità, fino a quando la luce di ogni singolo pensiero positivo sparisce del tutto, fino a quando non rimane soltanto la cupa ombra del dolore che prova e proverà fino al momento in cui tutto tornerà esattamente come prima.

  
**Z** ēta — _stanza da letto_.

 

Sono passati mesi da quando Augusto se n’è andato — mesi da quando i suoi soldati e i suoi generali sono tornati con il suo corpo e nessuno sa spiegarsi come sia possibile che sia morto, che non sia semplicemente guarito pian piano come avrebbe dovuto fare. Costantino ha passato ogni singolo giorno seduto davanti al corpo di Augusto, sicuro più di ogni altra cosa che prima o poi si sarebbe svegliato, sicuro più di ogni altra cosa che prima o poi avrebbe aperto gli occhi e lui avrebbe potuto picchiarlo per averlo fatto spaventare così tanto.

Con il passare dei giorni, però, giungono notizie dall’Italia e dal resto dell’Impero ad Occidente e pian piano Costantino si rende conto di ritrovarsi nella stessa identica situazione che ha già vissuto tutte le altre volte. Come quello Macedone prima, l’Impero Romano d’Occidente è caduto; come Alessandro, Augusto non tornerà mai più.

«Ovunque tu sia, ti amo ancora» mormora piano, rannicchiato nel loro letto, con il fantasma di Augusto davanti agli occhi — può ancora fingere che lui sia lì, sdraiato al suo fianco; nessuno può portargli via anche quest’ultima piccola cosa, nessuno potrà mai privarlo del tutto di Augusto; «ovunque tu sia sappi che non amerò mai nessun altro».

Nella sua mente Augusto sorride a quelle parole, gli prende il viso tra le mani come ha fatto tante altre volte e lo bacia con quella dolcezza che negli ultimi anni tanto gli era mancata.

Le loro stanze sono sempre più vuote, sempre più fredde, sempre più spoglie e con il passare del tempo Costantino comincia a dormire sempre più spesso nella sua vecchia stanza. A volte torna in quella parte del palazzo guidato dalla folle speranza che Augusto possa davvero essere tornato — e ogni singola volta la crepa che attraversa il suo cuore si allarga un po’ di più.

Augusto se n’è andato, Augusto è morto, Augusto non tornerà mai più: Costantino si chiede ogni singolo giorno quanto tempo impiegherà a rassegnarsi all’idea di avere perso l’amore della sua vita.

La risposta è tanto ovvia e scontata quanto ovvi e scontati sono i sentimenti di Costantino: non si rassegnerà mai, non andrà mai avanti con la sua vita, non smetterà mai di amarlo. Non ci sarà mai un futuro vero e proprio dopo Augusto.


End file.
